Dark Intentions
by Evangeline.siK
Summary: De pronto, su vida se redujo a un mundo de penumbra total, ¿cuánto mas podría resistir sin perderse en un abismo?. Ella la presa... él, el depredador, un demonio sin sentimientos, solo intenciones, unas muy malas y oscuras intenciones.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias**: lenguaje ofensivo, violación y violencia implícita.

.

.

**ᴼᴼᴼ ****Dark intentions ****ᴼᴼᴼ**

…**.**

**Broken**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Satán es uno de nosotros, mucho mas que Adán o Eva"_

**.**

**.**

**..**

…

Llovía, bastante, a un nivel tal, que podía escuchar el martilleo de las gotas golpeando contra el techo, y eso era extraño, pues ella se encontraba en el sótano, o al menos eso parecía, ya que estaba en el piso mas bajo de aquella construcción, en un recóndito cuarto oscuro, sin ventanas o rendijas por las cuales pudiera obtener un poco de luz, o tal vez esperanza.

Ahí, recostada en la inmensa penumbra, sentía cada parte de su piel erizarse gracias al frío suelo. Del uniforme escolar pulcro y recién planchado, seguro ya no quedaba huella, intuía que la mayoría de los botones de su blusa habían sido arrancados en el primer encuentro, y los tableados de aquella falda a cuadros que pasaban del gris al negro, ya ni se distinguían de lo arrugada que estaba. Con sus golpeadas manos la estiraba de cada extremo, quería cubrir sus piernas todo lo posible, claro, que como esta no le llegaba ni a cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla –sería un trabajo muy difícil, por no decir imposible–. Estaba descalza, sus zapatos desde un principio salieron disparados a Dios sabe que rumbo, y las largas calcetas, se las había arrebatado después del acto –fue un detalle morboso, pero a él le encendió mas dejárselas puestas mientras la mancillaba de aquella manera depravada–, su cabello era una maraña, menos mal lo tenía corto, un par de días atrás había decidido hacerse ese cambio radical, justo para perder esa imagen de niña bonita, y verse menos llamativa.

.

"**Prefería tu cabello largo, es tan sedoso"**, expresó mientras le tomaba un corto mechón y se lo llevaba a la nariz. **"Aunque, admito que también así te ves hermosa"**, murmuró en su oído con esa voz tan grave que poseía.

.

Recordar aquello la ponía enferma, habían pasado aproximadamente dos días, le pareció una eternidad, ¿acaso su madre no estaría buscándola con desesperación?, su padre no, ya que él vivía en otra ciudad, era el motivo por el cual ellas se habían mudado a Konoha con su abuelo, para estar lejos de aquel desentendido y egoísta hombre. Su abuelo, el corazón se le encogió aun mas, él la adoraba, era su pequeña niña, su única nietecita, la luz de sus opacos ojos. Un sollozo salió de sus lastimados labios a la vez que cerraba fuertemente sus parpados, conteniendo las lágrimas que todavía le quedaban. De repente su espina dorsal se fue encorvando, asumiendo una pose fetal, no lo hubiera hecho, los probables moretones que su cuerpo albergaba, la hicieron soltar un chillido de dolor, respiró profundamente, inhalando todo el aire que pudo y soltándolo después, logró serenarse un poco.

Volvió a instalarse en ella la misma pregunta, ¿Por qué yo?. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer semejante suplicio?, regresó en el tiempo, tratando de recordar cualquier posible pista que la hubiera traído hasta aquí, pero no lo consiguió. En el mes que llevaba en esa escuela, jamás lo trató mal, jamás lo ofendió o le ocasionó algún problema, es mas, no intentaba mirarlo siquiera, de hecho, ella era la única que no lo consideraba el centro del Universo –como ocurría con el resto de las chicas–, pero era imposible entonces que tuviera algo contra su persona, además, él era como un Dios, tampoco reparaba en ella, ¿Por qué pues súbitamente le hacía algo así?.

La brumosa capa de confusión, mezclada con el dolor de sus heridas, le dificultaba un claro pensamiento, aun así, se resistía a caer en la locura y abrazar la tormentosa realidad que estaba atravesando. Palpó su rostro, como queriendo sentir algo mas que no fuera malestar, seguro su mejilla estaría roja, él le había impactado su palma cuando quiso gritar, se estremeció nuevamente, ¿Cuánto mas estaría en esa incertidumbre?, ¿Qué otras cosas le haría aparte de las que ya le había hecho?, ¿mas golpes, mas amenazas, mas miradas escalofriantes, y sobretodo, mas abusos?, ¿o ya solo le esperaría la muerte?, era obvio que no la dejaría salir viva de allí. Después de reconocerlo y poder acusarlo con la policía, él no le daría las gracias por haberse portado tan sumisa y la dejaría salir por la puerta principal, claro que no, la borraría del mapa, probablemente escogería una muerte que él estuviera ansioso por ejecutar –si es que no se moría antes por las lesiones que seguía causándole cada vez que entraba por aquella pequeña puerta–, después la enterraría en algún paramo desolado, donde los gusanos se tragarían cualquier prueba de su identidad, o la quemaría y esparciría sus cenizas por todo el pueblo, ¿sería acaso tan retorcido y despiadado?, "si", aceptó con pesar que él no era humano, era una maldita bestia salida de los avernos, la cual sentía placer lastimando y torturando a quienes se cruzaran a su paso.

.

.

"**Arrodíllate"**, pidió arrogante, todas las miradas de la cafetería puestas en aquella situación tan dantesca, incluso ella observaba con espanto la sonrisa siniestra que el precioso ángel caído –como algunas lo llamaban– mostraba. El chico que ya estaba en el suelo, como pudo fue incorporándose, se veía que sufría bastante, acababa de ponerle una paliza, y todavía le exigía que se arrodillara, eso era ser un maldito sádico aprovechado.

Rock Lee, tuvo el infortunio de topar con él y tirarle el refresco encima, no pudo ni articular su disculpa, cuando ya estaba siendo golpeado violentamente, ni tiempo le dio de reaccionar y por lo menos cubrirse un poco, después de tremenda oleada de puñetazos, cayó al suelo con la nariz sangrante, escupiendo tres dientes, y el ojo izquierdo cerrado a punto de hemorragia. Nadie hizo o dijo algo para frenar al chico, que enfurecido, dio todavía una patada al abdomen del caído, esto mas bien, ocasionó aun mas risas y burlas al joven que casi chillaba en el piso.

"**Pídeme perdón, y límpiame los zapatos",** ordenó con una mueca siniestra, sus ojos parecían brillar de anticipación, ya que Lee se acercó mas a sus pies y agachó la cabeza.

No lo pensó, corrió no importándole la advertencia de Tenten de mantenerse al margen, se metió entre la victima y su victimario y lo encaró envalentonada, odiaba las injusticias, y empezaba a odiarlo a él por ser tan hijo de puta.

"**¡Ya basta, déjalo en paz, no fue su culpa!"**, exclamó casi a gritos, la furia ante tal acto deshumanizante la abrumó, sentía que vomitaría del asco que le generaban todos esos alumnos que la veían como si les hubiera estropeado la diversión. Lo mas raro, fue que él paró, la contempló serio de arriba abajo, y viceversa, hasta que reparó en sus ojos, negro versus jade, ella centellando cólera, y él, él solo mirándola sin emoción alguna, al menos eso parecía, luego volteó hacia abajo y con repulsión le echó la última ojeada al pobre chico que temblaba de miedo, se dio la vuelta y le indicó a la jauría de perros arrastrados que lideraba, que lo siguieran, así desapareció de su vista.

.

.

.

Esa no fue la primera vez que atestiguó como él hacía de las suyas, hubo muchas otras ocasiones donde presenció de lo que era capaz, aunque eso se quedaba corto con lo que ella llevaba viviendo estos dos días. Su mente se iluminó por un segundo, ¿sería por eso que la había tomado contra ella?, ¿era una especie de venganza por su intromisión al rescatar a Lee?, de ser así, le pediría perdón, claro que en el fondo no se arrepentía, aquel chico merecía que alguien lo ayudara, de estar en la misma situación lo volvería a hacer, pero él no tenía porque saberlo, así que se humillaría y le pediría absolución, le imploraría clemencia y le juraría arrepentimiento, ojala la escuchara –aunque en el fondo sabía que no sería así–, la última vez que la visitó, cuando trató de hablar con él, le tapó la boca y le susurró que callara, solo le gustaba escuchar sus gemidos, no sus suplicas.

El cansancio se presentó sin avisar, los parpados le pesaron, aunque debido a la constante oscuridad, no sabía si ya los tenía cerrados, o aun estaban abiertos. Su respiración se volvió acompasada, y ella se sumergió en un profundo sueño, con la esperanza de que se volviera eterno.

.

.

El instituto permanecía en silencio, dos horas fue su atraso debido al castigo impuesto por la profesora de Matemáticas. No había sido su culpa, Karin empezó a insultarla sin motivos y ella se defendió, jamás imaginó que a la que le llamarían la atención sería a ella, y mucho menos esperó acabar en detención, donde el profesor encargado, se fue 45 minutos antes de terminar el castigo dejándola sola.

Viéndola así, la escuela lucía algo siniestra, caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos sintiendo que tenebrosas sombras la seguían –para su mala suerte, no se equivocaba–. Casi corría, pero su sentido de la lógica le gritaba que se portara como mujer madura y no se asustara por tonterías. Al girar al pasillo que la llevaría a la planta baja, su corazón casi se detuvo, escuchó un fuerte portazo proveniente del salón por el que estaba a punto de pasar, solo dos puertas mas y llegaría a el, ¿no estaría sola?, lo mas probable era que aun quedara por ahí algún profesor, o el encargado de la limpieza, si eso era, trató de serenarse inútilmente, se detuvo completamente, sus piernas empezaron a sentirse como gelatina.

"**¿Hay alguien ahí?"**, preguntó insegura, pasándose la mochila al hombro derecho y tomándola fuertemente con la mano, en caso de peligro, podría lanzársela al posible agresor y salir corriendo. Recuperó la movilidad de sus piernas y dio dos pasos precavidos. **"Buenas tardes, ¿Quién esta ahí?"**, los nervios se la comían y la cabeza empezó a dolerle del espanto, si fuera un maestro o el intendente ya le habrían respondido, ¿no?, entonces, porque seguía con ese presentimiento en su pecho de que algo andaba mal. Volvió a dar otro par de pasos y se pegó al lado contrario de aquel salón, intentando alejarse lo mas posible, continuó andando pegada a la pared, siempre alerta de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Cuando llegó al inicio de las escaleras, suspiró un poco mas tranquila, tal vez fue el viento, seguro una de las ventanas estaba abierta –tranquilizaba a su inquieto corazón–. Tomó el pasamanos para bajar cuidadosamente, cuando lo sintió, dos poderosas manos la tomaban desde atrás, una afianzada a su cintura, mientras la otra le cubría la boca impidiendo que gritara, y a la vez sofocándola. Se sacudió como pez fuera del agua, pero el que la sostenía poseía mucha mas fuerza que ella, y la levantó del piso para azotarla contra la pared de atrás. Su cuerpo golpeó violentamente contra el blanco muro, cayó de rodillas, mareada y sin saber muy bien lo que acontecía, gateó tratando de esquivar la figura que seguía de pie, como burlándose de su incapacidad de respuesta. No tuvo el valor para alzar la mirada y ver de quien se trataba, su cuerpo timbro contra la baldosa fría al sentir el pie de su atacante presionar su espalda, pero ni eso impidió que siguiera arrastrándose en la búsqueda de su salvación.

Seguro lucía como actriz mala de película de terror, el pánico se apoderó de cada uno de sus sentidos, estaba lista para recibir la puñalada en cualquier momento, quien fuera el que estuviera haciendo esto, no bromeaba. Llegó de nuevo al filo del primer escalón, fue bajando agarrada de los barandales, continuaba tendida y descendía en picada, escuchaba como el sonido seco de sus pasos la seguía de cerca, pero no volteaba a verlo, que tal si al verle el rostro él decidía matarla de una buena vez. A mitad de escalera, su brazo se acalambró y su cuerpo perdió el poco control que poseía, rodó cuesta abajo golpeándose el cuerpo innumerables ocasiones, llego semi- inconsciente al fondo, sintió una mano en su mejilla, y antes de desmayarse, escuchó claramente lo que él le dijo: _**no puedes escapar de mi Sakura**_**.**

.

.

Despertó como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera la espina dorsal, soñar con ese momento la atormentaba muy frecuentemente, si tan solo no la hubieran castigado, no debió contestar a las provocaciones de su compañera, se culpaba por haberse puesto en bandeja de plata. Pero no era su culpa, era ese loco quien era el responsable de su desdicha, lloriqueó víctima de la desesperación, se sentía tan sucia, tan avergonzada, ni una ducha de una semana podría hacerla sentir limpia de nuevo, sus manos estaban tatuadas en cada parte de su piel, sus mordidas y marcas evidenciando el abuso del que era objeto. Escuchó como los candados al otro lado de la puerta iban siendo retirados, ¿tan pronto regresaba?, no supo cuanto durmió, ni cuantas horas pasaron desde la ultima vez que lo vio, pero podía jurar que no eran muchas, temblaba notablemente y en su mente se formó una plegaria: _por favor, Dios, no permitas que vuelva a tocarme, por favor, pedía con fervor._

La puerta se abrió, no le sorprendió la falta de iluminación, su presencia fue llenando la fría habitación, cerró de nueva cuenta y caminó delicadamente hacia ella, la capacidad que tenía para verla en aquella oscuridad le reiteraba que él no era humano. Cuando por fin llegó hasta donde se encontraba, se agachó y su respiración le erizó los cabellos de la nuca, su mano empezó a recorrer con prudencia desde su pie hasta la pierna, era un toque suave, apenas y se percataba del frágil roce, se sentó, y con la mano que le quedó libre, comenzó a retirarle los mechones rosados del rostro, parecía la caricia de un fiel amante –aunque siempre comenzaba así, y terminaba convirtiéndose en una pesadilla–. Se fue inclinando, logró recostarse encima de ella, abrazándola con algo que se asemejaba a la dulzura, paseó su nariz por el lóbulo de su oreja.

"**Hola Sakura, ¿me extrañaste?"**, tomó su mentón haciendo girar su cabeza, como si quisiera encontrarse con su mirada –algo imposible debido a la falta de luz–. **"Yo si te extrañé, la gente sigue hablando de ti, tu madre no deja de llorar"**, le contó haciendo que su pecho se inflara con un dolor punzante, él seguía acariciándola. **"¿Sabes quién mas sufre por tu ausencia?"**, esperó a que ella respondiera, así lo hizo, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, pareció bastarle con eso, ¿Cómo podía percatarse de sus reacciones?, volvió a preguntarse la chica. **"Ese maldito bastardo"**, soltó con furia, apretando sus mejillas y haciéndola gemir.

No pudo contenerse, empezó a gimotear como una pequeña a la que le han dado una tunda, el miedo, el dolor, todo se agolpó en su ser. Él recobró un poco el control, lamió sus lágrimas con delicadeza y besó su frente.

"**No llores ma petit cerise, sé que no es tu culpa que ese idiota te desee, eres tan perfecta"**, susurró besando sus agrietados labios. **"Debí matarlo cuando tuve oportunidad"**, murmuró mas para si mismo, **"aun estoy a tiempo"**.

"**No, por favor, no le hagas daño a alguien mas"**, de donde pudo sacó valor para lanzar aquel ruego, descubrió que su voz apenas y se escuchaba.

"**¡Te importa lo que le pase al bastardo!"**, rugió iracundo tomándola por el cabello y acercándola a su rostro.

"**¡No!, por favor…no me importa él, me importas tu, me importas tu…Sasuke…me importas tu"**, repitió la mentira que esperaba que él creyera.

"**Entonces, demuéstramelo Sakura, muéstrame cuanto te importo"**, atacó sus labios con brutalidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muy bien estén todos ustedes…**

**Dirán que no actualizo las otras historias pero ya estoy escribiendo una nueva, pues si. No me pude resistir, la idea me asaltó de la nada y la escribí, la verdad no esta planeada para ser un long fic.**

**Como ven, con esto incursiono en otro genero que es el angst, de una vez anticipo que este fic es algo mas serio y oscuro, ¿Por qué?, pues ni yo se, les digo que surgió de repente la necesidad y así salió, ya había pensado antes en hacer algo como esto, solo que el tema no lo tenía definido, la idea no es súper original pero me atrajo. Respeto a quien no le guste, por supuesto que comprenderé si rechazan la trama, además de que los tengo acostumbrados a otras cosas, por eso advierto que al que no le guste ver a los personajes involucrados en situaciones de este tipo, se mantenga al margen, la clasificación pues es M, obviamente, porque se trataran temas delicados, claro que intentare manejarlos adecuadamente, no soy partidaria de usar mucho vocabulario soez ni relatar escenas de sexo explícitas, ojo, no porque crea que es malo, pero la verdad no estoy acostumbrada, soy algo pudorosa (mas bien por eso).**

**Bueno, después de esta especie de advertencia, los invito a comentarme su opinión, sería de ayuda saber si para este tipo de relatos tengo potencial. Cuídense mucho, les mando un cordial saludo, y un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ᴼᴼᴼ ****Dark Intentions ****ᴼᴼᴼ**

…**.**

**Tainted**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Para alguien que siempre ha tenido lo que quiere, le es imposible ver mas allá de sus propios deseos egoístas"_

**.**

**.**

**..**

…

"**Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me mudé aquí con mi madre, viviremos con mi abuelo, él es escritor y la verdad…estoy muy contenta de estar en Konoha", **sonreía mientras se presentaba.

La vio de repente, por lo general su vista se concentraba en otro lado, y su atención ni siquiera se hallaba en el salón, sino en la inmensidad de pensamientos que a diario lo asaltaban. Desde su posición –la cual era la última banca de la primera fila–, registraba cada detalle de su apariencia; bastante ingenua, esa sonrisa dulce y angelical le pareció ridícula, su cabello largo y rosado era hermoso y creaba el perfecto contraste con sus avivados ojos verdes, delgada, tan frágil que se quebraría ante el mínimo empujón, parecía mas niña que mujer, no era el tipo de fémina que normalmente tenía en su cama, pero había algo en ella, algo imposible de ignorar.

La chica se colocó en el lugar que quedaba a 2 bancas delante de él, desde ahí pudo llenarse de su esencia, casi se carcajeó, olía tal y como imaginó, su deseo se avivó aun mas.

…

Las risas de sus amigos lo aturdían, eran tan imbéciles, solo los soportaba porque le gustaba que le rindieran pleitesía, sabía que mas que respeto, les infundía miedo, y eso lo enorgullecía. Ahí, reparando como se burlaban de cualquier estupidez, la vio pasar de nuevo, acompañada de otra de las compañeras del salón, una castaña que de tan insignificante, no conocía ni el nombre. Sus ónix la siguieron hasta que desapareció.

"**Oye Naruto, ahí va tu novia"**, escuchó y volteó molesto. El estúpido rubio de Uzumaki, reía y se sonrojaba. ¿Así que al muy idiota le gustaba Sakura?, quiso estamparle el rostro en la pared, se contuvo, no tendría caso evidenciarse ante ellos, que Naruto soñara –mientras pudiera–.

…

Por fin se dignaba a mirarlo, eso lo tomó por sorpresa, la contemplaba de pies a cabeza, tenerla tan cerca y demostrarle indiferencia le costó trabajo, pero lo logró. Estaba furioso, no por qué ella se le hubiera enfrentado, sino por el motivo por el que lo había hecho, para defender a aquella sabandija, al mediocre de Rock Lee. No le dijo nada, ¿para qué?, se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí seguido de los otros, después la haría disculparse por tan tremenda falta.

"**Oye Sasuke, ¿de cuando acá una mujer te dice que hacer?"**, quiso burlarse Suigetsu, uno de los inútiles que lideraba.

"**Pensé que le harías algo, que bueno que no, la verdad, no permitiría que le pusieras un dedo a Sakura-chan"**, advirtió Naruto. Era tan estúpido, sus advertencias lo tenían sin cuidado, lo que realmente le preocupaba en ese momento era la conducta de la pelirosa. De todas las mujeres que conocía, era la única que no lo seguía y se arrastraba por él, le frustraba, ella era su obsesión, y no lo consideraba ni un poco. Se hartó, eso iba a cambiar, pronto Sakura lo idolatraría como el resto, sería suya, ya no esperaría mas.

.

.

.

Con un gruñido áspero anunciaba su segundo orgasmo, Sakura gimió inmediatamente después de él, girando el rostro probablemente avergonzada. Le fascinaba tenerla solo para él, al tiempo que le intrigaba, lejos de perder la inocencia que poseía, comprendía que su objetivo de corromperla era casi imposible, aquella obstinada chica se resistía, no cedía ante sus depravados instintos –como lo hacía él–. Admitía que esta vez le resultó mas fácil poseerla, no pataleó como la primera vez, no tuvo que amenazarla para que no gritara, los arañazos en el piso ahora habían sido en su espalda, y sus gemidos, aunque con tintes de dolor, demostraban también placer.

Se puso de pie abrochando su pantalón y colocándose la camisa, ella seguía tendida en el suelo, cubriendo su desnudez, por mas oscuro que estuviera, siempre podría distinguirla perfectamente entre las sombras, era difícil de explicar, pero Sakura irradiaba una extraña luz, una que cada día ansiaba mas extinguir.

"**Estuviste perfecta, mas tarde te permitiré ducharte y comer, mientras…duerme"**, indicó tranquilamente, la sintió temblar ante su voz, olía el miedo en cada poro de su ser, aun había que trabajar bastante, no quería que lo único que ella sintiera por él fuera pavor, necesitaba mas, para hacer completamente suya a Sakura Haruno, ella debía amarlo.

Cerró los candados y subió escalón por escalón, un amplio pasillo se tendía frente a él. La casa de su tío era enorme, había miles de cosas innecesarias que solo estorbaban, prefería por mucho su departamento en el centro, pero la mansión era la opción perfecta, el lugar donde tenía a su pequeña flor escondida, era el mas apto, ahí, en ese frío y solitario sótano, no se preocuparía por que su tesoro fuera descubierto.

Se situó frente a la chimenea del despacho de Madara, las brasas creaban en él sombras que le daban una apariencia siniestra. Se tranquilizó, el fuego provocaba ese efecto en su persona, sacó su pequeño encendedor cromado y levantó la tapa encendiéndolo con la mano derecha, mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por la llama disfrutando el calor.

…

"_**¿Por qué debería sentirme mal?, no es como si fuera mi culpa que ellos murieran y yo no"**__, contestó plácidamente a la pregunta de su hermano._

"_**No dije que fuera tu culpa…es solo que…a veces pienso que no te afecta en nada, yo los extraño, cada día, mientras tu…pareces haberlos olvidado…"**_

"_**Claro que los he olvidado, no tengo porque recordarlos, era un bebé"**__, restó importancia a la queja de Itachi._

_Los ojos del mayor se abrieron de asombro, luego suspiró y se dio la vuelta, como siempre, no tenía caso tratar el tema con Sasuke, él llevaba la razón, apenas y cumplía el año de edad cuando aquel fatal accidente cobró la vida de sus padres._

…

Cerró de golpe la tapa del encendedor, era cierto, él no tenía la culpa, él estaba muy pequeño, lo curioso del caso, es que fue el único sobreviviente del incendio. Mientras su hermano mayor dormía tranquilamente en casa de un amigo, la residencia Uchiha se volvía cenizas. El fuego inició de la nada –según le contó su tío– un corto circuito que se generó en la cocina, creo un verdadero infierno en el vecindario. Sus padres de inmediato quedaron atrapados por el humo y las llamas, él, milagrosamente no sufrió ni un solo rasguño, la cuna donde descansaba cómodamente, permaneció intacta, los bomberos lo encontraron sentado jugando con uno de sus muñecos según dijeron, había sido el caso mas extraño, las flamas lejos de consumirlo como al resto de la casa, parecieron protegerlo.

Se puso de pie, bastaba de perder el tiempo pensando en el pasado. Se dirigió a la cocina, no tenía apetito, pero comía por costumbre, su rutina estaba establecida de manera tal, que le era imposible saltarse los horarios que se había impuesto. Miró por una de las ventanas, la lluvia se convirtió en intrascendentes gotas que golpeaban levemente el vidrio, cada vez de forma menos continua.

La noche llegó de pronto, tan solo unas horas de haber estado con Sakura y ya la extrañaba, era gracioso como una simple chica lo distraía y divertía tanto. Cogió el sándwich que le preparó, en esos 2 días que llevaba con él, la privó de cualquier alimento –era un castigo por lo de Lee–, pero ya era necesario que comiera, tampoco quería que muriera antes de perder el interés en ella.

Entró de nueva cuenta a aquel cuarto lóbrego, su mirada adaptándose apenas cruzó el umbral, si había algo que disfrutaba además del fuego, era la oscuridad. Ahí, en un rincón, sentada con las manos abrazadas a sus rodillas, sintió como se tensaba y el pánico se apoderaba de ella, chasqueó la lengua, empezaba a odiar esa reacción, parecía un cachorro asustado ante el palo de su amo. Se paró frente a ella y pasó su palma por sus enredados cabellos.

"**Toma, después de que comas sigue el baño"**, ella tomó el plato con cautela, sin levantar su cabeza. Distinguió como cogía el sándwich y lo mordía lentamente, parecía que había olvidado como comer. **"¿Por qué…?"**, preguntó sospechoso. **"¿Por qué no me ves como las demás?"**

Ella dejó de comer y se quedó pensativa, ideando la respuesta correcta.

"**Porque…porque…no soy tu tipo…"**, mencionó en un suspiro, **"al menos…eso creí"**, finalizó encogiéndose en su lugar.

"**Hmp, no, no lo eres, es lo que te vuelve mas fascinante"**, tomó su muñeca levantándola del suelo. **"Camina"**, ordenó serio. Ella no respondió, tampoco se movió, estaba paralizada. Apretó fuertemente su brazo y la empujó, casi arrastrándola, escuchaba pequeños quejidos que se escapaban de sus labios, pero no le importó. Al salir al pasillo ella se cubrió el rostro, fue como si un destello proveniente del sol la hubiera cegado.

La cargó en brazos y la metió al baño, la tina estaba casi llena. La sentó en el lavamanos, ella continuaba apretando los ojos, manteniéndolos casi herméticamente cerrados. Lucía tan distinta, sus labios secos y cortados, su mejilla algo morada, las lágrimas secas enmarcando su fino rostro, le colocó el cabello detrás de las orejas, luego desabrochó el primer botón de su blusa, su blanquecino cuello mostraba 5 marcas rojas –donde el mordió con fuerza y pasión–. Se deshizo completamente de la sucia prenda, lanzándola al suelo, no llevaba sostén –él lo rompió–, inmediatamente se cubrió los senos, por el frío, sus pezones parecían estar excitados. Él lamió sus labios, bañada bajo la luz de la lámpara, Sakura resplandecía, no importaban las manchas de sangre seca, ni los golpes y contusiones que marcaban sus piernas y brazos, ella seguía siendo gloriosa.

Se acercó a su oído, pasó la punta de su nariz por el pabellón, mordió levemente el lóbulo, y con su palma tomó su nuca, sus labios se acercaron a los de la pelirosa.

"**¿Por qué?"**, preguntó ella. **"¿Por qué me haces esto?"**

"**Abre los ojos"**, le indicó en tono neutro. La chica poco a poco dejó que sus parpados mostraran sus hermosos pero tristes jades. **"Porque puedo"**, respondió con simpleza.

"**¡Maldito, eres un bastardo, vas a volverme loca, no soporto mas!…ya no soporto, ¡mátame, mátame de una buena vez!…ya no puedo…ya no puedo…"**, golpeó con desesperación su pecho, él le sujetó las muñecas, sosteniéndola mientras caía de rodillas.

"**Aun no"**, comunicó sin inmutarse, le pareció molesto lo que hizo, su paciencia tenía pocos limites, y Sakura estaba por llegar a ellos.

"**Te odio…"**, sollozó mirándolo a los ojos.

"**Hn" **

"_**¡Ya basta, déjalo en paz, no fue su culpa!"**_

¿Dónde quedó aquella valiente mujer?, la chica que lo enfrentó aquel día había desaparecido, él la redujo a nada, sonrió satisfecho, pensó que en ese encuentro la debilidad que sentía por ella había ganado, ahora recuperaba un poco de su orgullo perdido, pero todavía no era suficiente, faltaba escuchar sus disculpas.

"**Arrodíllate"**, ordenó peligrosamente tranquilo, rememoró perfectamente el encuentro que tuvieron.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos mostrándole el espanto que sintió. Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, así que decidió ayudarla. Jaló fuertemente los mechones rosas de su maltratado cabello, la arrastró frente a él haciéndola perder el equilibrio, ella se sostuvo con las manos, quedando casi sobre el suelo.

"**Pídeme perdón y límpiame los zapatos, ¿lo recuerdas?...te recomiendo que no luches mas, haz lo que te digo y seré clemente"**, sonrió sádico.

Como pudo, la mal herida joven acercó su rostro a sus pies, su respiración se oía entrecortada, varias gotas de llanto brotaban de sus atormentados ojos. Antes de sacar su lengua y hacer lo que él le pidió, articuló unas cuantas palabras, un deprimente balbuceo que alegró al azabache.

"**Pe…perdón…perdóname Sasuke…no debí interponerme, yo solo…me pareció injusto…perdón"**

...

"_**Los gritos de anoche, ¿de quién se trataba esta vez?"**__, preguntó inquieto mientras disfrutaba del desayuno._

_Madara apartó el periódico que le cubría el rostro y le sonrió cómplice._

"_**¿Así que escuchaste todo?, vaya pequeño bribón, para la próxima recordaré mandarte a otro sitio, no es bueno que a tu edad te pervierta con esas cosas"**__, volvió a reír, __**"solo era una ramera, nada importante"**__, dio la vuelta a la página, concentrándose en la sección de finanzas._

"_**Sus gritos eran molestos, pudiste al menos cubrirle la boca"**__, señaló con fastidio._

"_**Buena sugerencia, no te preocupes Sasuke, no volverás a escucharlos, yo mismo me encargué de eso"**__, zanjó el tema sin darle mayor importancia._

…

Antes de que su tibia lengua tocara la superficie de su calzado, la levantó de nuevo por el cabello, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

"**Prefiero que la uses en algo mas que mis zapatos"**, comenzó a deshacerse de sus propias prendas, **"esta vez pon mas de tu parte, convénceme Sakura, persuádeme de dejarte viva una noche mas"**, comenzó a repartir besos en cada parte de su piel expuesta, sediento de su cuerpo, encantado de percibir como ella luchaba por complacerlo.

.

.

.

Se miró en el espejo y una súbita preocupación lo invadió. Ya había pasado mas de un mes y aun continuaban en las mismas circunstancias, ¿Por qué no se cansaba de ella?, lejos de ser así, le parecía estar mas interesado cada día, no podía creerlo, pensó que después de obtener lo que Sakura tenía para darle, se aburriría y la dejaría olvidada, pero no fue así.

La bomba mediática que originó su desaparición, estaba en declive, ya no se hablaba mucho de ella en las noticias, solo una que otra nota de que las investigaciones aun no llegaban a nada, su madre cada día mas desanimada de encontrarla, en el colegio, sus compañeros continuaban ideando nuevas hipótesis de su paradero, –todas le parecían tan descabelladas y alejadas de la realidad–, inventaban desde que Sakura fue raptada por un grupo de trata de blancas, hasta que estaba escondida y solo quería llamar la atención de su padre –quien por cierto no daba la cara–. Menos mal, ninguna averiguación apuntaba a él, ya que ese día fue de los primeros en irse de la escuela y cuando regresó por ella, lo hizo en otro auto que tomó prestado de su primo Óbito.

Su primo, por un momento olvidó que él regresaría en cualquier momento de su viaje, tenía que tomar una decisión, deshacerse de Sakura aunque no quisiera, o llevarla a otro lugar para seguir escondiéndola. Optó por ir a verla, así tal vez sus dudas desaparecerían y podría idear que hacer.

Entró calmado, esta vez llevaba una lámpara, si decidía matarla o llevársela a otro lugar, tendría que eliminar cualquier posible pista de que ella estuvo ahí. La observó en la esquina de siempre, cubriéndose con la chaqueta que le dio cuando sus prendas terminaron por desbaratarse, se veía mas demacrada, inclusive enferma.

"**Sasuke, tengo que salir de aquí, por favor…déjame salir"**, habló adelantándose a él.

Desde algunos días atrás, ella se comportaba de manera distinta, mas complaciente, hasta tranquila cuando él la visitaba, eso ayudó a que disminuyeran los malos tratos que le propinaba en un principio.

"**¿Por qué la urgencia?"**, quiso saber, había algo en su mirada que le extrañó, la suplica no era como las que le oía decir antes, esta vez parecía ser algo mas.

"**Me siento mal…mi cabeza…mi estómago, todo me da vueltas"**, se cubrió la boca controlando lo que parecía ser una náusea.

"**Hmp, ven"**, tendió su mano y ella la tomó enseguida, eso le confirmó lo desesperada e indispuesta que se sentía.

La llevó hasta el baño, ella se adelantó y cerró la puerta en su nariz, hubiera entrado molesto a propinarle una buena bofetada por ser tan insolente, pero cuando la escuchó vomitar decidió dejarlo pasar. Tuvieron que transcurrir mas de 10 minutos para que le abriera la puerta, ingresó posando sus ojos en ella, se veía triste y preocupada.

"**No esperaras que te lleve al medico, ¿o si?"**, preguntó sarcástico. Ella negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

"**¿Podrías…solo por hoy podrías…permitirme dormir en una cama?, me duele el cuerpo"**, pidió en susurros.

La contempló en silencio, verdaderamente lucía fatal, tenía que acceder, además, si la sacaba del sótano por unas horas, podría limpiar fácilmente el lugar y dejarlo igual que antes.

"**Bien, pero te mantendré inmovilizada, y si se te ocurre gritar, te va a pesar"**, la pelirosa asintió y dócilmente se dejo guiar por él.

La instaló en su recamara, utilizando unas viejas esposas que su tío guardaba en su despacho, la sujetó a una baranda de la cama.

"**Pero…¿y si me dan ganas de vomitar de nuevo?"**, preguntó temerosa.

"**Te aguantas"**, respondió seco, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de ahí.

Regresó 2 horas después, el sótano ya estaba libre de cualquier huella o rastro de la oji verde. La encontró dormida, se veía apacible y relajada, su muñeca y mano estaban algo moradas, seguramente por la presión de la esposa. Se colocó junto a ella y acarició su mejilla, maldijo de inmediato, todavía no quería deshacerse de ella, necesitaba un nuevo plan, pero estaba bastante agotado como para imaginar alguno, el cansancio pudo mas que él y se dejó vencer por el sueño, ya por la mañana pensaría que hacer.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, miró de inmediato a su lado derecho, ella seguía ahí, igual como la había dejado, profundamente dormida. Suspiró recuperando la compostura, extendió sus brazos y se estiró girando también su cuello, al desperezarse pudo reparar en algo que no había notado, frente a él, recargado en la cómoda, estaba su primo, Óbito pasaba sus ojos de él a Sakura, pero lo peor fue cuando habló, avisándole que estaba en problemas.

"**Esa es la chica de las noticias, ¿no?, la desaparecida, ¿Qué hace aquí Sasuke, por qué esta ella contigo?..." **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, ojala que muy bien.**

**Pues aquí trayéndoles el segundo capitulo, el otro lado de la moneda, descubrimos un poco del extraño pasado de Sasuke, espero que les haya parecido interesante, cualquier duda, comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben donde colocarlo.**

**Regreso probablemente pronto, recuerden que no es un long fic. A los que me dieron y me siguen dando su apoyo, muchas gracias, cuídense mucho, un abrazo, nos leemos al rato! **


	3. Hope

**ᴼᴼᴼ**** Dark Intentions ****ᴼᴼᴼ**

….

**Hope**

….

..

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aun en la oscuridad mas terrible, podemos encontrar una pequeña luz que nos guie"_

.

.

.

..

…

"**Hn, Obito, ¿a que hora llegaste?"**, lo escuchó contestar, desde hacía unos minutos estaba despierta, pero al percibirlo a su lado, fue incapaz de abrir los ojos. Por lo que estaba atendiendo, alguien había descubierto por fin a Sasuke, por un momento se emocionó, pero eso cambió cuando oyó al otro sujeto responderle.

"**No hace mucho, y dime primo, ¿esa pelirosa es una de tus zorras?"**,preguntó como si nada.

"**Si, Sakura no esta en realidad desaparecida, se vino a vivir conmigo, pero no quiere que su madre se entere, ya sabes, huyó de casa, por eso se ha armado tanto alboroto"**, mentía con tanta facilidad y simpleza, supo que de nada serviría la llegada del otro tipo, este por lo visto solaparía la conducta de Sasuke. Se llenó de angustia nuevamente, ¿qué pasaría ahora que él había inventado esa mentira?

"**Bueno, por mi no hay problema, supongo que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad aclararan todo ¿no?"**

"**Exacto, solo es cuestión de esperar, aun así, guarda el secreto quieres, no deseo escuchar los regaños de Itachi, ni las imposiciones de Madara".**

"**Bien, oye, ¿y por qué las esposas?"**, cuestionó interesado.

"**Digamos que a Sakura y a mi nos gustan los juegos rudos"**, seguro estaría mostrando esa sonrisa siniestra que él solía hacer, pensó con miedo la chica.

"**Que envidia, las chicas con las que salgo son unas santurronas, ¿tal vez puedas prestármela?"**, apretó mas los ojos, sería tan maldito de hacerla pasar también por algo así, no aguantaría ser mancillada por otro hombre mas.

"**Ni se te ocurra Óbito, Sakura es solo mía, ¿entendiste?"**, habló con esa voz amenazante que utilizaba cuando amedrentaba a sus compañeros de Instituto.

"**Bueno, como quieras, no tienes por qué molestarte. Cambiando el tema, prepararé una fiesta esta noche por mi llegada, así que, si quieren unírsenos, son bienvenidos, me marcho, tengo que arreglar todo"**, la puerta se cerró casi inmediatamente.

"**Abre los ojos, sé que estas despierta"**, le ordenó fríamente.

Su cuerpo se tensó ante el tono que usó, poco a poco abrió sus ojos confirmándole que tenía razón, él se posó encima de ella y la miró serio.

"**Como pudiste escuchar, mi primo Óbito se creyó lo que le dije, ni se te ocurra contradecirme"**, tomó su cabello apretándolo fuertemente, **"de ahora en adelante dormirás aquí, si te meto en el sótano sabrá que mentí, Sakura, mas te vale hacer todo lo que te diga, si intentas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudaré en matarte, y después de hacerlo, iré y mataré también a tu desdichada madre y a tu inútil abuelo"**, amenazó gravemente.

"**¡No!, por favor Sasuke, haré todo lo que pidas, te lo ruego, no les hagas nada"**, gimió conteniendo el llanto, sabía que él odiaba sus lloriqueos.

"**Hmp, empieza por comportarte como una verdadera novia frente a Óbito y a los de la fiesta".**

"**Pero, pensé que me mantendrías aquí, yo… ¿tengo que verlos?"**, preguntó temerosa.

"**Los conocidos de Óbito tienen cosas mas graves que ocultar de las que tengo yo, así que no abrirán la boca, voy a ducharme, al regresar será tu turno"**, indicó plantándole un beso en la frente. Cuando por fin salió de la recamara no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que llorar derrotada.

Estaba por volverse loca, sino es que ya lo estaba, tenía varios días recluida en esa casa, ni siquiera recordaba cuantos. Lo que mas le sorprendía, era que empezaba a acostumbrarse, le dolía admitirlo, pero las caricias y malos tratos de Sasuke –de los cuales ya no tenía el cálculo–, empezaron a formar parte de su vida diaria sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando tenían relaciones, había algo que la empujaba a querer liberarse y sentirse como él, satisfecha y plena, pero por otro lado estaba su conciencia, y la idea de saber que aquello era incorrecto, él era un monstruo, no debía ver con buenos ojos tal vileza. Era inadmisible, pero la maldad de Sasuke la estaba envolviendo.

Ahora con este giro que dio su situación, no tenía idea de lo que pasaría, ¿Cómo actuaría frente a Óbito o ante cualquiera, un sentimiento que estaba muy lejos de concebir?, el hecho de que estuviera acostumbrada a las demandas del azabache, no la hacía quererlo, mucho menos amarlo y poder fingir lo que se supone sentían. Pero si a ella le resultaba difícil, seguro para Sasuke lo sería mas, ¿Cómo haría él para engañar a su primo y sustentar la mentira de que eran pareja?, él no la veía como a su igual, sino como a su objeto o juguete preferido, probablemente no podría –fue su conclusión–. Pero, aunque los demás descubrieran su engaño, la posibilidad de que no importara era muy grande, ¿Qué persona sana le sugeriría a su primo compartir a su mujer?, la familia de Sasuke estaba lejos de su comprensión, ellos ocultaban algo, algo que de salir a la superficie, solo lograría oscurecer más su existencia.

El estómago volvió a revolvérsele apenas intentó sentarse en la cama, por otro lado estaba aquello, sus molestias físicas cada vez mas frecuentes, las náuseas, mareos, jaquecas, y el cansancio interminable. Tomó su cabeza y respiró profundamente, Sasuke entró de nuevo a la habitación, venía solo con una toalla sujeta a la cadera, el agua le escurría del cabello y del pecho, la miró fijamente, al parecer se había dado cuenta de su estado.

"**¿Sigues sintiéndote mal?"**, preguntó neutral.

"**Si"**, contestó agachando la cabeza. De repente lo apreció a su lado, le quitó las esposas y se sentó frente a ella.

"**Conseguiré a alguien que te vea"**, informó tomándola del mentón y admirándola inmutable.

"**Nn, gracias"**, él fue acercándose mas. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sobre ella, llenándola de caricias demandantes, sintió frío cuando la despojó de aquella chaqueta, el torso de él chocó contra su pecho desnudo, lanzándole un escalofrío a todo su cuerpo, estaba helado, las gotas de agua se transfirieron a ella.

Atacó su cuello como hacía siempre, la mordió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que soltara un gemido de dolor. Luego besó su boca ásperamente, probó por milésima vez el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, a la vez que él lamía extasiado de su labio roto. El rostro del azabache se volvió una mueca socarrona cuando comprobó que estaba igual de excitada que él, se colocó entre sus piernas, y sin previo aviso, lo sintió llenando su cuerpo ferozmente, apretó sin pudor sus senos, luego bebió y mordió sus pezones de forma lenta y tortuosa, los tenía tan sensibles que una queja involuntaria se le escapó, inundando de orgullo a Sasuke.

"**Mi nombre, dilo"**, le exigió con voz ronca.

"**Ah…"**, no fue capaz de nombrarlo. Esto ocasionó que él se volviera frenético, lastimándola sin compasión, parecía un animal salvaje.

"**¡Sa…Sasuke por favor!"**, jadeó entre avivada y mortificada, apretando entre sus manos la sábana.

"**Abre los ojos, mírame Sakura"**, apenas pudo reconocer su voz, obedeció inmediatamente, la lujuria lo llenaba, la veía con los ojos turbados de deseo.

Era la primera vez que lo hacían de un modo convencional, en una cama y bajo la luz del día mostrándoles las reacciones del otro. Se sintió poderosa por un instante, él se ponía así solo por ella, lo volvía loco, descubrió cuando lo oyó maldecir aproximándose al clímax. Saboreó sus senos nuevamente, pero ahora con fuerza y desesperación, a la vez que la seguía asaltando con pasión y sin delicadeza, después se lanzó a sus labios y entrelazó sus lenguas hambriento, completamente entregado a sus impulsos, ella se perdió igual que él. Una vorágine de sensaciones emergió de su centro y se extendió como plaga por todo su ser, pronto se vio con la respiración agitada luchando por recuperar el aliento. El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba sobre ella aplastándola sin cuidado, se removió inquieta, tratando de hacerle ver que la asfixiaba, pasó su palma por su cabello, fue una caricia sincera, algo sin pensar.

Él se levantó de golpe, su rostro se veía bastante serio, la miró con rencor, se encogió ante sus ónix, abrigándose con las mantas e implorándole mudamente que no la lastimara. El azabache resopló con frustración, le dio la espalda y se dirigió al armario para buscar algo de ropa.

Se cubrió los labios con la mano para acallar sus sollozos y comenzó a llorar defraudada, pronto las lágrimas cubrían la superficie de la blanca almohada de plumas, ¿Por qué él había reaccionado así?, si tanto la odiaba, ¿Por qué continuaba haciéndola suya?, por un momento pensó que las cosas serían distintas, nunca antes se permitió gemir su nombre, al hacerlo, algo detonó en ella, algo que la hizo sentir diferente por un segundo.

"**Iré a buscarte algo de ropa"**, habló sin mirarla. No esperó a que ella dijera algo, simplemente salió azotando la puerta, dejándola inconsolable.

.

.

.

Se inclinó sobre el retrete vomitando el desayuno que acababa de probar, cuando percibió que todo había pasado, se puso de pie con cuidado, no quería sentir que el piso se le movía. Enjuagó su boca y peinó un poco su aun húmedo cabello.

Después de tomar la ducha, se vistió con la ropa que el azabache le trajo de quien sabe donde, un vestido negro, corto y algo escotado, ajustado a su cuerpo –lo que provocó un _"Te ves como una puta"_ de parte de Sasuke–, pensó que le quedaría grande, últimamente creía que estaba perdiendo peso, pero comprobó que se equivocaba, la prenda apenas y le había entrado. Luego se reunió con el Uchiha en el comedor, no pudo ni dar dos bocados a su desayuno cuando sintió las inmensas ganas de volver el estómago, corrió disculpándose y se encerró en el baño. Justo ahora salía de nuevo para toparse al oji negro en el pasillo.

"**Ve y recuéstate"**, sugirió simulando una orden, parecía preocupado.

No le quedó mas que asentir y dirigirse de nuevo a la recamara, tal vez si descansaba un poco, lograría sentirse mejor.

No supo bien cuantas horas durmió, despertó encontrando solo oscuridad en la habitación, la noche había caído hacía rato al parecer. Al levantarse y estirarse para desperezarse no sintió alguna molestia, por lo que supo que la idea de descansar le funcionó.

Concentró su atención en el ambiente, pronto distinguió un ruido que le parecía música, recordó la fiesta que el primo de Sasuke llevaría a cabo,_ ya comenzó,_ suspiró poniéndose de pie. Al dirigirse a la puerta se detuvo, ¿Qué tal si el oji negro se molestaba al verla ahí?, se atemorizó, pero luego recordó que él le advirtió portarse bien frente a los amigos de Óbito, así que no temía exponerla a ellos. Salió entonces y se abrió paso a la planta baja. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, no pudo evitar que el estridente ruido le molestara, mucho menos que el olor a alcohol, cigarro y otras sustancias la asquearan. Giró rápidamente para regresar a la recamara de Sasuke, pero chocó con un cuerpo que no se lo permitió.

"**Ey, linda, ¿Por qué no te fijas?"**, un chico de cabello rojo la miraba lascivamente, se veía tomado, incluso hasta parecía estar drogado, sus ojos miel estaban irritados.

"**Yo…lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarlo"**, articuló casi gritando, el barullo era demasiado como para que su vocecita se escuchara.

"**Estas muy bien, que tal si te llevo a un lugar mas apartado"**, la tomó del brazo jalándola con fuerza.

"**¡No, suélteme, no me toque!"**, trataba de resistirse aferrándose de donde podía. El chico demostró tener mas poderío y logró alejarla a una de las recamaras de la planta baja, cuando estaba a punto de meterla ahí, un golpe seco en el rostro se lo impidió.

Sasuke había llegado a tiempo para evitar que fuera violada por centésima vez por un barbaján, pero eso no la alegró ni un poco, el azabache fulguraba llamas en sus ónix, parecía que en cualquier momento la reduciría a cenizas con solo mirarla. Ella giró su rostro a otro lado, pero en seguida sintió el apretón que le dio en el antebrazo, alejándola de nuevo a su habitación, el pelirojo que la maltrató segundos atrás permanecía en el suelo inconsciente.

"**Tienes suerte de que haya llegado en el momento justo para impedir que te violaran, ¡eres una estúpida!"**. La arrojó contra la cama de una bofetada, la cara le ardió del impacto, su cuerpo quedó boca abajo, no se atrevió a moverse, las lágrimas empezaron a escocerle los ojos.

"**Diablos, tampoco tenías porque golpearla"**, oyó una voz desconocida.

Alzó un poco el rostro para percatarse que en el cuarto estaban otras dos personas además de Sasuke y ella, un hombre de cabello café vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón oscuro, y otro chico de cabello corto y negro al igual que sus ojos, se parecía un poco al azabache, probablemente él era el primo recién llegado.

"**Hmp, no te metas Zetsu, es mi mujer, hago lo que me de la gana con ella"**, contestó todavía furioso.

"**Como digas, ¿vas a querer que la revise o no?"**, preguntó cauteloso de nuevo el castaño.

Se puso nerviosa, que pretendía Sasuke al tener a los otros dos ahí, ¿no iría a compartirla o si?, se reincorporó moviéndose para refugiarse en la cabecera de la cama. Desde ahí pudo reparar en la imagen de Sasuke, estaba muy acelerado, su rostro y cuerpo mostraban signos claros de estar alterados, _esta drogado_, descubrió alarmada.

"**Zetsu estudia medicina, es un maldito incompetente, pero es eso o nada, te va a revisar, ¿entendido?"**, se dirigió a ella con voz sombría.

"**Si"**, contestó estremecida.

"**Hn, si intenta propasarse dímelo, lo mataré"**, amenazó con la mirada puesta en el castaño.

"**Bueno, olvidémonos de tanta seriedad primo, ven, vayamos por otros tragos"**, lo invitó el que confirmó era Óbito.

"**Bien, para diagnosticarte tengo que conocer los síntomas, Sasuke solo me dijo que te has sentido enferma, con náuseas y vomito, ¿es eso cierto?"**, se acercó el de camisa blanca después de que los otros dos se fueron.

"**Si…tu, ¿tu vas a ayudarme?"**, preguntó con timidez.

"**Le debo unos favores a tu novio, por eso prácticamente me obligó a revisarte, le sugerí llevarte a una clínica, pero dijo que no podían porque estabas escondida o algo así"**, respondió sin parecer muy sorprendido. **"Bien, además de las náuseas y el vomito, ¿Qué otra cosa te pasa?".**

Se quedó callada durante unos segundos, ¿y si le pedía ayuda?, ¿Qué pasaría si le contaba que Sasuke la tenía aprisionada en esa casa?, torturándola, golpeándola y violándola cada vez que le daba la gana, ¿él la ayudaría?, probablemente no, ese chico lucía tan insensible a lo que sea que le estuviera pasando, asimismo ni siquiera había intentado auxiliarla cuando el azabache la abofeteó, desistió de su idea de confesarle la verdad.

"**Yo…me mareo fácilmente, estoy fatigada la mayor parte del tiempo, me dan dolores de cabeza, mi cuerpo se siente extraño…mis pechos…"**, calló avergonzándose un poco.

"**Sabes, me extraña que no sepas lo que tienes, es algo obvio"**, señaló mirándola con algo que parecía compasión. **"¿Cuándo se presentó tu último periodo?"**

"**Antes de que Sasuke me-…antes de fugarme con Sasuke"**, se corrigió.

"**Es muy probable, por no decir seguro, que estés…"**

"**Embarazada"**, completó conteniendo las lágrimas.

Claro que lo sabía, solo que se rehusaba a aceptarlo, ahora si no tenía idea de que iba a pasarle. Lo mas probable es que Sasuke quisiera que abortara, él no permitiría que tuviera a ese hijo no planeado –mucho menos deseado–, por una parte eso estaba bien, ella no quería lo que se estaba formando en su vientre, ¿o si?, no debería, era resultado de interminables momentos de dolor y angustia, era el fruto de la perversidad. Que tal si ese niño heredaba la crueldad y maldad de su padre, aun así, algo en su interior la hacía querer llegar a conocer su rostro, la curiosidad de saber como sería su hijo la asaltó de pronto.

…

"_Ser madre es…simplemente el mejor regalo que la vida puede darte hija, cuando tu naciste fui la mujer mas feliz del mundo", sonreía tiernamente la mujer de ojos cafés y cabello rosado._

"_¿Crees que me pase lo mismo?", preguntó con tan solo 13 años, por un trabajo de la escuela estaba entrevistando a su madre._

"_Claro mi amor, y mas si ese hijo es del hombre que ames, del amor de tu vida", la tomó de las manos cálidamente. "Pero aun falta mucho para eso hee, no quiero que me conviertas en abuela hasta que termines tus estudios y seas toda una profesionista", advirtió con algo de seriedad._

"_Claro mami, no te preocupes, sabré esperar", prometió sincera._

…

"**Quieres decírselo tu supongo"**, la sacó de sus pensamientos el castaño.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al azabache, lucía un poco mas relajado, tenía en la mano una botella de whisky, se la llevó a la boca bebiendo un gran trago y luego los miró con impaciencia.

"**¿Qué es lo que tiene?"**, preguntó calmado.

"**Los dejo a solas, para que sea ella la que te dé la noticia, mi labor aquí ya terminó, por cierto, no creo que debas seguir golpeándola en su condición"**, sugirió haciendo que Sasuke chasqueara la lengua.

Distinguió que tenía lápiz labial en el cuello de la camisa, además de unos botones fuera de lugar, probablemente venía de estar con otra mujer.

"**Entonces, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?"**, clavó la vista en ella cuando el otro cerró la puerta.

"**Estabas… ¿con alguien?"**, preguntó entre contrariada y herida.

Él solo torció sus labios en una sonrisa cínica, lo cual le indicó que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

"**Si tienes otras, ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?"**, cuestionó con coraje.

**"Porque eres mi favorita, además, si en algo te consuela, prefiero tus gemidos a los de las otras zorras"**, contestó mordaz. **"Ya aclaradas tus dudas, dime, ¿Qué diablos tienes?, ¿Cuál es esa condición de la que Zetsu habló"**, retomó la seriedad.

Comenzó a temblar, ¿Cómo decirle la verdad sin que él la matara a golpes?, su llanto se hizo incontenible y empezó a gimotear aterrorizada. Él se acercó peligrosamente y ella se cubrió con las manos el vientre automáticamente, gritaría, si Sasuke comenzaba a pegarle haría el mayor de los escándalos, tal vez en la fiesta solo había viciosos y lacras de la sociedad, pero tal vez alguno la socorrería.

"**Deja de temblar"**, colocó la botella en la cómoda de al lado y la cogió por los hombros,** "dime ahora, antes de que pierda la paciencia"**, su aliento a alcohol le golpeó el rostro.

No podía mentirle, era algo que tarde o temprano sabría, por otro lado tampoco podía quedarse callada, eso solo aumentaría su molestia.

"**Estoy…estoy…embarazada, Sasuke estoy esperando un hijo tuyo"**, soltó con pesar, viendo como sus ojos se abrían del asombro.

Estaba perdida…

.

.

.

**Hola, regresé creo que a buena hora, no?, o me tarde?, si es así, sorry.**

**Que mas decirles, Sasuke esta loco, eso ya lo saben, en fin, ¿Qué pasara ahora con Sakura?, ¿ustedes que quieren que pase?, me gustaría escuchar sus sugerencias =). Gracias por leer, también por comentar a los que lo hacen, para mi es muy gratificante saber que disfrutan el fic.**

**Un saludo para **_**Sayki,**_** espero que te encuentres bien amiga, me das pendiente, como ves actualicé hoy para darte oportunidad de leer.**

**Por ahora es todo, ya me tendrán aquí mas rápido de lo que imaginan, bueno, eso espero, cuídense mucho, que estén de lo mejor, un abrazote!**


	4. Together

**ᴼᴼᴼ**** Dark Intentions ****ᴼᴼᴼ**

…**.**

**Together**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Haré pedazos tus alas, para que así no puedas irte volando a ningún lugar… Luego te pondré grilletes de plata en las piernas… No necesitamos a nadie mas, nosotros dos nos bastamos"_

**.**

**.**

**..**

…**.**

Estaba aterrorizada totalmente, seguro no era una broma, aun así, se sintió en la necesidad de cuestionar si lo era.

"**Estas bromeando"**, soltó entre incrédulo y serio. Ciertamente Sakura era incapaz de ponerse a bromear sobre cualquier tema con él, no podía ni mirarlo, mucho menos intentaría jugarle una broma tan mala. Su expresión de desconsuelo fue mejor respuesta que cualquier palabra que pudiera haber articulado. **"¿Estas segura?"**, su rostro igual de apacible que siempre, aunque por dentro apreciaba como su autocontrol poco a poco caía como un castillo de naipes.

"**S…si, lo estoy"**, asintió segura.

Se puso de pie y se llevó las manos al rostro, de ser una persona impulsiva habría lanzado un grito ensordecedor, pero él apreciaba mas el silencio, sabía que lejos de molestarse y empezar a tirar cada cosa que se topara en la habitación para calmar su ira, era mejor buscar soluciones.

"**Eso tiene arreglo, tal vez el mismo Zetsu pueda encargarse de resolver el problema"**, indicó frío, girando sus pozos oscuros hasta ella.

Algo extraño pasó, algo que no se hubiera imaginado jamás, ella lo miró con rabia infinita, sus jades pasaron de la angustia al rencor en un segundo, así que Sakura también podía molestarse, se percató cuando ella se puso de pie y se acercó hasta quedar a dos pasos de él.

"**¡No voy a abortar a mi hijo!"**, exclamó con valentía.

Fue ahí donde por primera vez conoció lo que era la sorpresa y el desconcierto. Aquella débil y asustada mujer le estaba advirtiendo que quería conservar al bebé, pero, ¿Por qué?, no pudo concentrarse en algo que no fuera saber la razón de esa incomprensible decisión. ¿Por qué Sakura defendía el producto de su violación?, ¿acaso ella tenía sentimientos hacía aquel ser que empezaba a formarse?, ¿no lo odiaba?, ¿no se aborrecía a ella misma por tenerlo en su vientre?. Pensó que el desconsuelo que descubrió en sus ojos cuando le confesó la verdad, era por el dolor que le provocaba saberse embarazada, pero mas bien, era el miedo a que él le arrebatara eso.

"**Sasuke…por lo que mas quieras…no me obligues a abortarlo"**, suplicó llenándose de lágrimas.

"**¿Por qué?... ¿por qué lo quieres?"**, hubiera querido preguntarle:_ ¿Por qué lo quieres después de lo que te he hecho?_, pero no supo como, o por el contrario, no quiso aceptar que a ella le sobraban motivos para deshacerse de esa criatura.

"**Yo…no es su culpa"**, articuló bajando la mirada.

"**¿Estas consciente que será mi hijo?"**, habló con dureza, por su sobresalto, supo que ella rememoró cada cosa que él le hizo.

"**También será mio y lo quiero"**, completó acariciándose el vientre en tono protector.

No lo soporto más –o no quiso hacerlo–. Salió apresurado dejándola sola en la habitación, por fuera, se veía serio y concentrado, pero dentro de él se formó un remolino de sensaciones desconocidas, cada una tan desagradable e insoportable que lo único que quería era desaparecer por un momento.

Una rubia le cubrió el paso, luego le acarició con sus frías manos el rostro, bajándolas luego a su pecho intentando abrirle los botones de la camisa, él le detuvo las muñecas con fuerza y le dio un fuerte empujón que la hizo chocar contra la pared.

"**Pero… ¿Por qué tan agresivo?, anda, continuemos con lo que se quedó pendiente"**, su voz melosa y el perfume barato que se había rociado lo asquearon.

"**Aléjate de mi"**, advirtió sombrío.

La chica lo contempló cautelosa y se giró yéndose de ahí inmediatamente, continuó con su camino y se internó en el despacho de Madara, nadie lo molestaría en ese lugar, por lo menos tendría un poco de tranquilidad para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Se acomodó en el sillón acostándose y cubriéndose con el antebrazo el rostro, la música se escuchaba lejana, las persianas cerradas permitían que el cuarto permaneciera en oscuridad total, se concentró lo suficiente y dejó de percibir sonido alguno.

Un hijo, ¿Cómo diablos permitió que aquello sucediera?, no tomó alguna precaución –aceptó con pesar–, en el debido momento no le había importado hacerlo, se dejó guiar por el deseo que sentía por Sakura y se olvidó de lo demás, ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Por un instante, accedió a imaginarse lo que pasaría. Él y Sakura como familia unida criando a su hijo, era una broma bizarra y estúpida, nunca consideró a la pelirosa tan importante como para algo así, además, de ningún modo albergaba esas pretensiones. Pero era innegable que la oji verde significaba algo en su vida, porque ya no se imaginaba dejándola marchar, claro que no, su existencia no sería lo mismo sin esos ojos vivaces, sin ese cabello rosado y sedoso, sin su piel lechosa expuesta a sus caricias, sin su infinita y extraña luz, sin su compañía.

Maldijo una, dos, tres veces el día en que la vio, en el que no pudo frenar el interés que lo envolvió, y cuando por fin la tuvo. Gracias a ese fatal error estaba pasando esto, su vida vuelta un caos. Ya ni siquiera podía tocar a otras mujeres libremente, sin que ella se le viniera a la mente, no podía dejar de verla sin esperar que ella guiara sus jades hacia él, le preocupó tanto cuando pensó que estaba gravemente enferma, la sangre le hirvió al ver como aquel pelirojo la tocaba, cada golpe que le propinaba empezaba a generarle una ligera molestia que se acrecentaba cuando la oía llorar.

_Su caricia_, se paralizó al rememorarla, fue como si volviera a sentirla, ese roce que le pareció tan simple, pero tan lleno de emociones sin descifrar, ansió experimentarla de nuevo, y al hacerlo, renegó por que supo, era una debilidad. Su expresión de satisfacción lo llenó y lo atormentó al mismo tiempo, cómo ella cedió fácilmente a él, su nombre siendo pronunciado con tanta pasión y excitación, eso era lo que lo tenía al borde de la locura, conocer y no comprender a la vez a Sakura. Cuando creía haber resuelto el acertijo que era la pelirosa, ella actuaba de forma contraria a lo que él esperaba, entonces las piezas del puzle volvían a cambiar.

¿Por qué tener al bebé?, volvió a preguntarse, entonces supo lo que haría, sabría que tan importante era aquello para Sakura y por qué. Se puso de pie rápidamente y salió de nuevo rumbo a su recamara.

La fiesta estaba por culminar, la mayoría de los invitados de Óbito estaban ebrios y tirados haciendo bulto por el suelo. Los esquivó con fastidio y subió todavía con la idea fija de que hacer.

Entró silenciosamente, Sakura reposaba en la cama, estaba cubierta con las mantas y parecía estar durmiendo. Se colocó a su espalda y le susurró en el oído. **"Tengo una propuesta para ti"**, esperó que ella despertara y girara algo aturdida, aprovechó para encender la luz de la cómoda y ella entrecerró los ojos evitando el contacto con el destello de la lámpara.

"**Sa…Sasuke, ¿Qué…que pasa?"**, preguntó mas atenta. Los signos de llanto aun se le notaban en su rostro expectante.

"**Tengo algo que proponerte, de la decisión que tomes, dependerá si conservas a tu hijo o no"**, advirtió haciendo que ella se sentara de golpe y lo mirara preocupada. **"¿Qué tanto quieres tu libertad?"**, cuestionó sereno.

"**Mucho…yo…soy capaz de todo con tal que me dejes ir, si tu quieres yo puedo decir que no supe donde estuve, que no se quien me secuestró, no diré nada de ti, te juro que-…"**

"**Escucha"**, indicó colocando su dedo índice en sus labios y silenciándola, **"te dejaré ir"**, ella lo vio ilusionada, sus ojos curiosos y asombrados a la vez, **"…si tu abortas al hijo que esperas"**, finalizó registrando su reacción.

Su ilusión se desvaneció en seguida, los ojos se le empañaron, empezó a sollozar con sentimiento.

"**Por el contrario, si antepones a nuestro hijo, por encima de tu libertad, me encargaré de hacer que nazca bien, te apoyaré en lo que necesites"**, cierta incomodidad le recorrió el pecho cuando mencionó el _nuestro_, pero lo dejó pasar, ahora solo quedaba escuchar cual sería la respuesta de la pelirosa.

Ella alzó la vista y se limpió el llanto, parecía haber decidido, lo hizo mas rápido de lo que él imaginaba.

"**Cualquiera que sea la opción que tome, ¿prometes cumplir con tu palabra?"**, lo miró directamente a sus inexpresivos ojos oscuros.

"**Así es, prometo cumplir lo que dije"**, respondió sin vacilaciones.

"**Entonces, escojo a mi hijo"**, mencionó escueta y serenamente.

"**¿Segura?"**, alzó la ceja inquieto.

"**Si"**, confirmó sin pizca de duda.

"**Bien, el niño será"**, decidieron ambos.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente yendo contra todo pronóstico la pelirosa, creía que escogería su vida, recuperar su libertad era algo que ella debió de haber hecho, sin embargo, odió reconocer que le tranquilizó que no fuera así. No tenía idea de cómo haría para cumplir su palabra, pero lo haría, recordó que incluso el diablo tenía descendientes, sonrió torcidamente al hacer aquella comparación.

.

.

.

.

Pasaba lo más que podía fuera de aquella casa, le incomodaba ver el brillo en los ojos de Sakura y la facilidad con la que su vientre se abultaba de un día para otro. También le disgustaba cuando Zetsu la revisaba y la tocaba mas que él, desde el día que supo sería padre, sus deseos carnales tuvieron que hacerse a un lado por el bien de Sakura y de su embarazo, odiaba no estar con ella, dormir en la misma cama y ni siquiera rozarla, pero él lo había prometido, por eso no quedaba opción mas que cumplir su tan preciada palabra.

Se sentó en la banca y sostuvo su cabeza en su mano derecha bufando irritado, aun quedaban 6 meses mas de agonía y espera para que su primogénito viera la luz, no estaba desesperado por verlo, él se habría sentido satisfecho de que ella se deshiciera del producto debido a la repulsión de ser el resultado de ser mancillada, pero la abnegada de Sakura quería al niño, y lo quería con un amor tan injustificado que llegaba a asombrarlo.

Ella creía que él no se daba cuenta, pero siempre la oía cuando comenzaba a contarle cuentos y a cantarle canciones acariciándolo por encima de su vientre, la veía cuando le sonreía y le platicaba en susurros como lo llevaría al parque y le enseñaría a jugar futbol, se enteró de que ella estaba segura que sería un varón cuando la descubrió recitándole nombres con los que le gustaría llamarlo. Los malestares eran cada vez menos, y su apariencia saltó de ser deprimente y enfermiza, a lozana y resplandeciente.

"**¿Qué tanto piensas?"**, lo molestó la chillante voz del rubio hiperactivo.

Lo miró sin interés y pasó por alto su pregunta, a Naruto no le extrañó, estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignorara la mayoría de las veces.

"**Quien iba a decir que llegaríamos hasta este punto verdad, a solo una semana de la graduación. Mis padres están sorprendidos que no reprobaré el año, y mas aun de que haya logrado entrar en la Universidad de Amegakure"**, mencionaba orgulloso. **"Y tu, ¿ya tienes pensado dónde estudiaras?, ¿te decidiste por fin entre Suna y Otogakure?"**

"**Decidí esperar un tiempo, después viajaré por todo el mundo, y donde me guste, me estableceré"**, respondió simulando su disgusto.

"**Que envidia, supongo que puedes darte el lujo de hacer eso porque eres muy rico. Oye, y ¿con quien iras al baile?"**, siguió con la idea de extender la charla. Así era el rubio, no se daba cuenta que siempre lo incomodaba, o mas bien, no le importaba incomodarlo.

"**Probablemente no iré".**

"**Ehh, pero, ¿Por qué?, seguro te nombraran rey del baile"**, comenzó a carcajearse, irritándolo mas de lo que ya estaba. **"Pensé que llevarías a Karin"**, soltó cuando se calmó.

"**No, y tu, ¿con quién iras?"**, sabía que la mejor forma de mantenerlo ocupado era que la atención se centrara en él.

"**Bueno…me habría gustado ir con Sakura-chan, pero ella…"**, su rostro se ensombreció y se entristeció a la vez, él prestó mas atención a la expresión afligida de Naruto, **"…muy en el fondo, sigo creyendo que ella esta bien, que volverá un día y dirá que estuvo viajando y conociendo gente, que no estaba perdida, ni secuestrada, sonreirá con esa hermosa sonrisa que solo ella poseía, y todos se alegraran de verla tan feliz"**, comentó esperanzado.

Como le habría encantado restregarle en el rostro que Sakura estaba de lo mas cómoda en la mansión de su tío, además, que esperaba un hijo suyo, seguro la reacción de Naruto no tendría precio, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, no era bueno que cualquiera supiera su pequeño secreto, con Óbito y Zetsu tenía suficiente para preocuparse.

"**Iré con Ino, ella me invitó, así que…le dije que si"**, cambió el tema recuperando un poco de su carácter alegre. **"¿Sigues cuidando la mansión de tu tío?"**, preguntó interesado.

"**Si"**

"**Vaya, ¿y no te dan escalofríos?, la única vez que te acompañé allí me dio miedo".**

"**Hmp, éramos unos niños, la casa no tiene nada de malo, solo que tu eras un cobarde".**

"**Pues tal vez, pero además no me gusta que este tan alejada del pueblo, ¿no te parece un inconveniente que este tan a las afueras?".**

"**No"**, respondió fastidiado. El profesor hizo acto de presencia, lo cual ayudó a que el rubio desapareciera yéndose a su lugar dejando de molestarlo.

Bajó del coche algo perezoso, solo entrar en la mansión hacía que la cabeza empezara a martillearle, sabía cual era el remedio para eso, pero nuevamente no podía llevarse a Sakura a la cama, a menos que ella fuera la que iniciara todo.

Cuando se abría paso al piso de arriba, la escuchó hablar, conversaba con alguien de voz profunda y elegante, en seguida supo de quien se trataba, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

Entró a la sala y el ambiente pareció congelarse, Sakura dejó de reír y lo miró con precaución, el hombre de cabello largo y negro se puso de pie y le sonrió cálidamente, lucía igual de formal que siempre, con traje de diseñador y su sonrisa lastimosa.

"**Hermano, tanto tiempo"**, se acercó a él con intención de abrazarlo.

Se alejó rápido llegando hasta Sakura, se dio cuenta que ella no había abierto la boca, de ser así, Itachi lo habría recibido con el rostro horrorizado, seguro hasta le hubiera colocado algún golpe, y estallado en llanto culpándose por todo.

Se sentó junto a la pelirosa y le pasó la mano por encima de la suya, entrelazando los dedos, ella se sorprendió un poco, pero correspondió el gesto. Luego concentró de nuevo la vista en Itachi, este suspiró y retomó su lugar en el sillón de enfrente.

"**Venía solo a visitarte por lo de tu graduación, y me encuentro con esta sorpresa. Sakura ya me comentó la noticia, ¿Por qué no me llamaste para decírmelo?"**, preguntó tratando de ocultar su decepción al no ser requerido en el asunto.

"**No lo creí necesario"**, expresó sereno.

"**Me inquieté mucho cuando vi que Sakura era la chica de las noticias, pero ella ya me explicó que fue su decisión escaparse contigo"**, aunque estaba tranquilo, la preocupación dominaba sus facciones. **"¿No crees que seria mejor decir la verdad?, que fueras ante la familia de Sakura y-…"**

"**¡No te entrometas Itachi!"**, se puso de pie iracundo, sus ojos irradiaban cólera.

"**Yo…soy tu hermano, solo quiero lo mejor para ti"**, se puso también de pie.

"**¿Ah si?, ¿y dónde estuviste todos estos años?, no vengas ahora a creerte mi salvador, no pienses por un segundo que me haces falta Itachi. Se lo que hago, mantente alejado, al fin de cuantas es lo único que sabes hacer, no necesito tu ayuda, nunca la necesité"**, pronunció sonriendo de manera vacía.

Salió de ahí y se internó en la habitación, las cortinas estaban corridas, menos mal, el sol del atardecer lo fastidiaba bastante, se recostó en la cama tratando de recobrar la respiración, con los ojos fijos en el techo buscó encontrar algo de calma. Sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido, no despertó hasta que sintió que la puerta se abría.

Al girarse para correr al que sea que hubiera entrado, la vio de pie, vacilando entre entrar o salir nuevamente. Pareció decidirse por la primera opción y cerró la puerta tras ella.

La miró de arriba abajo reparando en el vestido blanco y holgado, aun se veía esbelta, su embarazo solo se notaba con prendas ajustadas, después de todo a sus tres meses lo único que su vientre mostraba era esa pequeña y cómica protuberancia.

"**¿Qué quieres?"**, preguntó frotándose los ojos con la mano izquierda, estaba algo adormecido todavía.

"**Yo…tengo sueño, ya son las 11 de la noche, estaba conversando con tu hermano y tu primo, pero…estoy cansada"**, se acercó al armario y sacó un pijama de dos partes, una blusa sin mangas de color blanca con rayas rosadas, al igual que el pantalón. Se la puso rápido aprovechando que él no la miraba.

"**Hmp"**, cerró de nuevo los parpados intentando volver a dormirse.

"**No le dije nada a tu hermano, solo que nos…nos queremos y…y fue mi idea escaparme contigo"**, platicaba tímidamente. Se situó a su lado, él se movió un poco, creando un espacio para permitirle sentarse.

"**Me alegro, recuerda que si respetas nuestro acuerdo yo haré lo mismo"**, se cubrió el rostro con una de las almohadas cuando ella encendió la luz.

"**No tenía idea que tuvieras un hermano"**, se acomodó a su lado. **"Debe ser algo agradable, a mi me hubiera gustado tener varios".**

Levantó la vista a su rostro entrecerrando los ojos, ella estaba levemente sonrojada y miraba distraídamente al suelo, no tenía la menor idea del por qué le estaba diciendo aquello, ¿acaso quería hacerlo sentir bien?

"**Itachi nunca estuvo conmigo, se podría decir que crecí como hijo único, Madara me conservó a su lado mientras mandaba a Óbito y a mi hermano al extranjero"**, platicó sin atisbo de emoción. Colocó la almohada en su sitio y se levantó, aun llevaba el uniforme, era buena idea quitárselo para dormir mas cómodamente.

"**¿Y tus padres?"**, la oyó preguntar interesada.

"**Murieron cuando tenía un año de edad, en un incendio"**, respondió indiferente, desdoblando uno de sus pantalones para dormir.

"**Lo…lo siento"**, mencionó apenada.

Se puso el pantalón de pijama de color negro, hacía demasiado calor como para colocarse algo encima, así que simplemente se quedó con el torso descubierto, regresó a la cama y la pelirosa apagó la luz, había esperado amablemente a que él volviera a acomodarse, como si lo necesitara, su vista era mejor en las sombras.

"**Puedo… ¿correr las cortinas?, no me gusta que todo este tan oscuro, me recuerda cuando…"**, supuso que él sabría el resto, por lo tanto no terminó la frase.

"**Hazlo"**, indicó tranquilo.

Cuando lo hizo, la tenue luz perlada que desprendía la luna llena y el cielo estrellado, la iluminaron. Con sus ojos perfiló sus bien formados senos, el escote le permitía ver lo llenos y grandes que estaban, era uno de los beneficios que su hijo le regalaba por adelantado, ella regresó a la cama y se recostó cubriéndose con la sábana.

El sueño lo abandonó de repente, lo único que se instaló en su mente fueron las ganas irrefrenables de tocarla. Giró a su lado derecho, ella estaba boca arriba, le acarició la mejilla y acercó sus labios a su cuello, un deseo inmenso de morderlo lo embargó, paseó su lengua caliente por la superficie tersa que lo incitaba, y luego con sus blancos dientes apretó su sensible carne, a la vez que sus manos ya se acercaban a sus pechos.

"**Sa…Sasuke…no…tu dijiste…"**, su suplica aumentó mas su apetito.

"**Tu también lo necesitas, admítelo"**, pidió colando su palma izquierda debajo de la blusa. Al hacerlo rozó accidentalmente su vientre, ella lo miró atónita y se apoyó sobre los codos para acercarse a su rostro.

"**¿Lo sentiste?"**, preguntó con tono emocionado, pensó ingenuamente que lo había hecho con toda intención.

Él asintió siguiéndole la corriente, se dio cuenta que hacerse el amoroso padre lo llevaría mas rápido a estar entre las piernas de Sakura que cualquier amenaza.

"**Es…maravilloso ¿cierto?, hazlo de nuevo, creo que le gustó"**, comentó tan honesta, en verdad creía que el bebé podía percatarse de cualquier acción, la compadeció por ser tan inocente.

Pasó de nuevo su palma por la pequeña pancita respingona, era una caricia algo oxidada, como si hubiera perdido la practica de sentirse feliz –en parte así era –, no recordaba la última vez que intentó hacer algo tan sincero como aquello.

Su piel ardía, estaba bastante lisa y exquisita al toque, continuó recorriendo la superficie como memorizándola, explorando cada poro, cada vez lo hacía mas lento, empezó a disfrutar un poco cuando ella colocó su palma encima de su mano y lo guio a un punto especifico.

"**Por aquí esta su cabecita"**, platicó con los ojos empañados, parecía ser de felicidad.

"**¿Cómo lo sabes?"**, articuló sin despegar su mano.

"**En la biblioteca hay muchos libros, encontré uno de medicina básica donde explican el embarazo, para este entonces él ya debe medir unos siete u ocho centímetros"**, sonrió conmovida.

"**Ahora entiendo"**, se concentró en su mirada, ver a Sakura así de feliz lo dejaba desorientado.

"**¿Has pensado…en algún nombre?"**, curioseó inquieta, su mano continuaba encima de la de él.

"**Eso te lo dejo a ti, decide tu"**, respondió acercándose un poco mas a ella.

"**Tengo varios…pero…uno es mi fa…vorito"**, empezó a ponerse nerviosa ante su cercanía.

"**¿Cuál?"**, se propuso sacarla de concentración, que cuando menos lo esperara ya no pudiera detenerlo y se le entregara entera.

"**Li…Light"**, se recostó permitiendo que él se colocara encima.

"**¿Y si es niña?"**, besó su mejilla izquierda con esmerada prudencia.

"**No lo será"**, negó convencida permitiéndole besar su otra mejilla.

"**¿Cómo es que estas tan segura?"**, susurraba interesado.

"**Solo lo sé, será niño, y se llamará Light"**, aseveró acariciando su pecho torpemente.

"**Me gusta"**, la oji jade sonrió ante su respuesta y ahí supo que era su oportunidad. Trató de mantener su peso alejado del cuerpo de ella, sosteniéndose con ambas manos. Comenzó a besarla en los labios con bastante cautela, pretendía controlarse para no asustarla. Ella permitió que inmiscuyera su traviesa lengua, y con vergüenza se abrazó a su cuello, había caído, sonrió por dentro.

Lo que siguió a eso fue una noche nada mala de sexo recatado y cuidadoso, era la primera vez que se comportaba tan caballeroso y contenido en sus pasiones, pero era eso o nada, obtuvo un voto de confianza de Sakura que nunca esperó tener, y todo gracias a su imprevisto interés por el bebé, si se enfocaba en llevar bien aquella ventaja, pronto ella sería la que estuviera rogándole por estar con él, exhaló satisfecho mientras la contemplaba dormir, ahora ya sabía como dominarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, _nuestro hijo_, pensó perverso.

.

.

.

.

**Hola, les dije que volvía pronto y pues mas o menos así fue.**

**Todo gracias a que cuando coloqué el tercer capitulo ya tenía una parte de este, por eso subo primero la actualización de esta historia y no de las otras.**

**Un aviso importante, creo que en las próximas dos semanas siguientes no tendrán noticias mías, tengo muchísimo trabajo, debo hacer en 15 días lo que es para hacerse en 60, así que antes de volverme loca con eso, me apuré para subir la continuación de este fic, que es el único que alcancé. **

**Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, no se si me expliqué bien los motivos de Sasuke pero cualquier dudita me la preguntan, cuando les traiga el siguiente comprenderán porque Sakura esta tan mansita y tan ilusionada. Cualquier comentario, o aclaración que necesiten, ya saben donde colocarla.**

**Lo siguiente son unas aclaraciones:**

_**Yume no Kaze:**_** la edad de Sakura es de 17 años igual que Sasuke, no manejaré sus fechas de nacimiento, pero al igual que en el manga, es algunos meses más grande que él. Te lo aclaré aquí por si alguien mas quería saber, un saludote, gracias por tu apoyo =)!**

_**danny**_**: gracias por tu review, si, pues lamentablemente eso de tardarme no es porque quiera tenerlos esperando impacientes, sino porque de plano no puedo actualizar rápido, aunque considerando que hay autores que se tardan meses incluso años, pues creo que no estoy tan mal =P, espero regresar rápido.**

**_MONICA_: hahaha, me encantó eso de pedazo de ca..., pero bueno, ya viste que nada pasó con otras XD, gracias por tu review y tu apoyo.**

**A todos los demás también muchísimas gracias, al rato me tomo un tiempesito para agradecerles personalmente a los que tienen cuenta. Espero que estén de lo mejor, un abrazo, nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Light

**ᴼᴼᴼ**** Dark Intentions ****ᴼᴼᴼ**

…**.**

**Light**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Amo tus mentiras, porque adoro la forma en la que me haces creer esta ilusión, la forma en la que anhelo que esto sea real…me siento bien, es maravilloso estar aquí, soy tuya ahora"_

**.**

**.**

**..**

…**.**

"_**¡Papi!"**__ –corrió a abrazarlo apenas atravesó el marco de la entrada._

"_**Ahora no Sakura, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, estoy muy cansado"**__, retiró sus bracitos con fastidio y continuó a su recamara._

"_**Papi nunca tiene tiempo mami, ¿Por qué?"**__, sus ojos verdes estaban cristalinos, el rechazo de su padre le dolía mucho._

"_**Esta cansado mi amor, solo eso, no te preocupes, cuando se le pase, jugará contigo"**__, sonrió tristemente._

"_**Pero, es que…nunca se le pasa…"**_

…

Se limpió una lágrima inquieta que vagaba por su mejilla, recordar esos momentos aun le lastimaba, dirigió su triste mirada al cuerpo del azabache, cuando dormía lucía tan apacible, indefenso, parecía una persona completamente distinta a la que en realidad era, aunque debía admitir que del principio a ahora, había mostrado un gran cambio.

Se acercó despacio y se acomodó en su pecho, cerró los ojos centrándose en los fantasmas del pasado, esos que de vez en cuando la perseguían y preocupaban.

…

"_**Nos vamos, no soporto mas tu actitud, te perdoné que tu trabajo siempre fuera mas importante que yo, que tuvieras amantes, que nunca te ocuparas de mi, pero tu hija, ¿ella que culpa tiene de tu falta de amor hacia mi?"**__, reprochó su madre con desdén._

_Las maletas reposaban en el vestíbulo, los pasajes de avión estaban comprados desde días atrás, ella permanecía en el pasillo, escuchando detrás de la puerta la última discusión de sus padres, no quería irse, en el fondo aun abrigaba una tenue esperanza de que él las detuviera, que él cambiara y les demostrara el amor que nunca había demostrado…_

"_**Nunca quise tenerla, para mi solo ha sido una carga, me da lo mismo que se vayan, es mas, me harían un favor, por cierto, no esperen nada de mi, a partir de hoy haré mi vida libre de ustedes, será como si no existieran"**__, soltó con alivio._

…_no lo hizo._

…

No era lo que hubiera planeado, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas se imaginó un destino como el que le aguardaba, pero estaba decidida a afrontarlo. Pondría todo de su parte, su hijo lo valía, a él no le tocaría vivir lo mismo que a ella, haría hasta lo imposible por formar una verdadera familia con Sasuke, se afianzó mas a él y sonrió débilmente, tenía muchas esperanzas, haberlo visto tan interesado acariciándole el vientre le demostró que estaba desarrollando sentimientos por el bebé, era un débil destello de luz, pero era algo.

Estaba dispuesta a olvidar y dejar atrás el infierno que le hizo pasar con tal de construir una historia diferente, donde encajaran tanto ella como Light. Sin duda era algo complicado, su cuerpo aun temblaba cuando apagaba la luz, recordar su mirada helada y sin vida le daba escalofríos, y las cicatrices de su cuerpo aunque exiguas, todavía resaltaban en su piel. Pero si él le permitió conservar al bebé a cambio de quedarse a su lado, eso significaba que sentía algo por ella, ¿no?, además su conducta era intachable, no volvió a ponerle un dedo encima, estaba al pendiente de que nadie se le acercara y de que se alimentara bien. Lo lograría, convertiría a Sasuke en un buen padre, y el camino para ello era estar junto a él y demostrarle amor.

Él se removió despacio, parecía estar despertando, sintió como le colocó la mano en la espalda, estaba helado, eso la sobresaltó. Giró su rostro encontrándose con sus ojos oscuros, fue la primera en iniciar la conversación.

"**Buenos días, quieres… ¿quieres desayunar?"**, preguntó alejándose un poco y cubriéndose con la sábana. No sabía si fue buena idea haber tenido relaciones con él, pero por algo debían empezar su nuevo futuro, cayó en cuenta que era la primera vez que no la obligó, comenzó a ruborizarse.

"**Hmp, ¿Qué hora es?"**, se levantó perezoso sentándose en la cama.

"**Las 7 de la mañana, mientras te duchas puedo prepararte algo"**, sugirió tímidamente.

Él suspiró y se recostó de nuevo, luego la miró, ante su profunda observación no le quedó de otra mas que bajar el rostro, nunca podría competir con la poderosa mirada de él.

"**No iré al colegio, mientras Itachi este aquí no pienso separarme de ti"**, advirtió sereno.

"**Yo…no le diré nada, puedes confiar en mi".**

"**En ti confío, en él no, estoy seguro que trama algo, le encanta entrometerse, debo vigilarlo"**, cerró los ojos nuevamente, se veía exhausto.

"**Si crees que hará algo, puedo hablar con él"**, sugirió temerosa, no quería insistirle en el tema, pero era bueno que Sasuke la viera dispuesta a apoyarlo.

"**Bien, si piensas que puedes convencerlo de largarse, adelante"**, soltó abriendo los parpados nuevamente.

"**Entonces, ¿iras a la escuela?, no es bueno que faltes, después de todo, la graduación esta a unos días"**, se entristeció al recordar que ella no estaría ahí, todos sus compañeros asistirían al grandioso baile, en la ceremonia estarían los orgullosos familiares de los graduados, mientras ella seguía escondida, mientras su madre se moría de desesperación, mientras su abuelo enfermo de dolor, controló su impulso de llorar, esperaba arreglar pronto su situación. Cuando Sasuke comprendiera que ella estaba comprometida a tener una vida con él, tal vez accedería a que se comunicara con ellos, se permitió soñar.

Sintió su mano en su mejilla, se sorprendió ante el tacto y guio sus ojos verdes hacia él.

"**Prepárame lo que tu quieras"**, expresó escueto girándose y poniéndose de pie.

Se apresuró a la cocina bastante motivada, Sasuke tomaba su baño, estaba particularmente contenta, al parecer las cosas comenzaban a funcionar, el oscuro y duro corazón del oji negro se estaba ablandando un poco.

Cuando abrió el refrigerador se quedó escudriñando el interior, no tenía la menor idea de que prepararle, desconocía completamente los gustos del azabache, un punto en contra a considerar si pretendía empezar una relación diferente con él.

"**Buenos días Sakura, de pie tan temprano"**, le saludó el hombre de cabello largo.

"**Buenos días, quiero prepararle algo a Sasuke antes de que se vaya al colegio"**, le sonrió cordial.

"**Te ayudo"**, aportó acercándose a ella. **"Si mal no recuerdo, solían gustarle los licuados de fresa".**

"**Mn, ¿planeas quedarte mucho tiempo aquí?"**, preguntó desde la alacena, donde se movió para darle espacio.

"**Sasuke no me quiere aquí, ¿verdad?"**, colocó las fresas en una pequeña mesa.

"**Él…es que, no aprueba que quieras…tu sabes…"**, agachó la mirada avergonzada.

"**Entrometerme"**, completó con una sonrisa. **"Siempre me he reprochado haberme alejado de él, haber permitido que mi tío decidiera nuestro futuro"**, se escuchaba sincero, notó en sus ojos una gran culpa.

"**Sasuke dijo que sus padres murieron en un incendio, que él tenía un año, ¿Cuántos años tenías tu?"**, cuestionó interesada, si quería ayudar a Sasuke a cambiar, entre mas conociera de su vida mas fácil sería.

"**¿No te contó todo?…"**, suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas, a la vez que la invitaba a sentarse junto a él. Se acercó y se situó al frente. **"Esa noche convencí a mi padre de dejarme dormir con uno de mis amigos, no les gustó la idea, pero les insistí tanto, era viernes. Yo tenía ocho años, cuando mi padre me dejó en la casa de mi amigo me olvidé de todo, nos dormimos bastante tarde, al amanecer, mi tío se presentó en la casa, no eran ni las 7 de la mañana. Cuando lo vi, me desconcerté, no me hubiera imaginado que…"**, bajó el rostro quedándose callado por breves segundos, **"que…me diría que ya no volvería a verlos. Sabes, de cierta forma pude sobrellevarlo por él, por mi pequeño hermano. Sabía que debía ser fuerte, cuidarlo, criarlo, él era solo un bebé, es lo que mis padres hubieran querido, y yo, estaba listo para hacerlo, a pesar de mi edad comprendía que Sasuke era lo único que importaba en mi vida…pero…"**

"**Tu tío no lo permitió"**, colocó su mano encima de la suya, quería darle un poco de apoyo, solo podía imaginarse lo difícil que estaría siendo para Itachi contarle aquello.

"**Ni siquiera preguntó mi opinión, la tarde después del entierro, me mandó lejos junto con Óbito, no supe nada de mi hermano durante nueve largos años, Madara nunca quiso que volviéramos, incluso en vacaciones permanecíamos lejos. Pero cuando estaba por entrar a la universidad le exigí verlo, no descansé hasta que me consintió volver, aunque…"**

"**¿Aunque?"**, tragó grueso, presentía que era algo malo.

"**Él ya no era mi hermano, aquel bebé alegre y tierno, Sasuke se convirtió…en alguien… alguien frío y hasta malvado. Bueno, tal vez solo conmigo"**, rio sin humor. **"Porque, por lo que veo, a ti te quiere, digo, hasta van a ser padres, son muy jóvenes, pero me alegro que estés a su lado. Por eso no quiero que lo arruinen con este escándalo que se ha armado con tu desaparición, ¿en verdad es tan difícil que confiesen todo?"**

"**Es imposible"**, viró sus ojos jades hacia la entrada, Sasuke lucía impasible, tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba directamente a las manos de ambos que seguían una sobre otra.

"**Itachi me estaba contando que te gusta el licuado de fresa"**, se puso de pie caminando hasta él.

"**Tal vez cuando tenía un año, ahora no creo que tenga idea de mis gustos, no desayunaré, vete a la recamara"**, indicó serio abriéndole paso.

"**Pero…"**, no se atrevía a encontrarse con su rostro, ese tono de voz la atemorizó tanto.

"**Ahora".**

Subió rápidamente de vuelta a la habitación, lo había arruinado, en su afán de comprender a Sasuke cometió el error de meterse en cosas que no le incumbían, estaba segura que ese sería el reclamo que él le daría. ¿Y si se retractaba de dejarla conservar a su hijo?, comenzó a llorar preocupada. Varios minutos después, la puerta se abrió y él entró bastante molesto, lo distinguió en su expresión.

"**Yo no quería…por favor Sasuke, no te enojes conmigo"**, pidió con voz trémula.

"**Itachi esta por largarse, no salgas de este cuarto hasta que se haya ido"**, le advirtió para después salir dando un fuerte portazo.

.

.

Toda la mañana que estuvo fuera se preguntó si ella habría hecho lo que le indicó, no la quería cerca de su hermano, ni de nadie que no fuera él, si Sakura empezaba a tener confianza con alguien mas, corría el riesgo de que la alejaran de su lado.

La breve discusión con Itachi por lo menos sirvió para que se fuera de la casa y no se metiera en sus asuntos. Pagó el ridículo libro que acababa de comprarle y se dirigió a la mansión, sus ánimos se habían calmado desde hacía rato, y tenía que llegar cuanto antes a recuperar el terreno que perdió por su enojo.

"**Sakura esta en el invernadero"**, fue con lo que lo recibió Óbito, se lo topó en la entrada cuando él iba de salida.

"**Hmp"**, respondió pasando de largo.

A Sakura le encantaba pasar horas metida en aquel lugar, cuidando de las plantas y disfrutando del sol. Desde que ella se encargaba del sitio, había más flores.

Se aproximó hasta allá, de lejos la vio acomodando unas macetas y regando otras, lucía cansada y algo triste. Por el pequeño salto que pegó cuando lo oyó, supo que no lo escuchó llegar.

"**Sakura"**, se situó a su espalda.

"**Sasuke…ya llegaste… ¿Cómo…cómo te fue?"**, evadió su mirada.

"**¿Esperaste hasta que Itachi se fuera?"**, quiso saber antes de continuar con lo que tenía planeado.

La vio asentir nerviosa, le creyó, Sakura era muy honesta, además no era capaz de mentirle.

"**Te traje esto, lo encontré por ahí"**, sacó el libro de su mochila y se lo entregó.

Ella se acercó cautelosa y tomó la bolsa de plástico sacando el contenido, al leer la portada le sonrió.

"**Gracias, tal vez…debamos leerlo juntos"**, sugirió tímidamente.

"**Tal vez"**, respondió escondiendo su desinterés, no le apetecía ponerse a recitar _–Bebés, la aventura de ser mamá–._

"**Sasuke yo…yo quiero…"**, abrazó el libro a su pecho y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior, **"quiero...que lo intentemos"**, apenas la escuchó murmurar, **"e…es decir, tu, el bebé y yo…que seamos…una…una…"**, parecía que le daría algo de tanto temblar.

_Perfecto _ –pensó–, Sakura sin saberlo se sometería a él, podría hacerlo, darle lo que quería, la perfecta familia, y así, la tendría con él sin necesidad de amenazas, estaría por su propia voluntad, la intimidación hacía que ella se volviera aburrida y hasta fastidiosa, siempre llorando y asustada ante su presencia, ahora si le entregaría todo de ella, en su poder estaría su felicidad o su desgracia. Sonrió malicioso y la tomó del mentón, sus preciosos jades resplandecieron con el sol de la tarde.

"**Familia"**, susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

"…**si"**

"**Hn, pensé que ya lo éramos"**, la besó con seguridad aprovechando su desconcierto. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa lo abrazó deseosa y emocionada, por fin Sakura era suya.

.

.

.

.

Encendió la luz y se sentó recargándose en la cabecera, el bebé estaba demasiado inquieto como para dejarla dormir, a pesar de ser casi invierno, tenía bastante calor, retiró las mantas con brusquedad y suspiró audiblemente. Sasuke seguía dormido, sus movimientos parecían no afectarle.

"**Light, deja de patalear por favor"**, se acarició su abultado vientre con la esperanza de calmar a su inquieto hijo. **"Sasuke"**, le habló al oído, poco a poco el azabache se reincorporó, la observó con los ojos adormilados.

"**¿Qué pasa?"**, preguntó por fin cuando logró desperezarse, sentándose en la cama.

"**Me siento extraña, el bebé no deja de moverse, ¿y si ya va a nacer?"**, le platicó intranquila.

"**¿Sientes dolor?"**, cuestionó interesado.

"**No, solo no me deja dormir".**

"**Zetsu dijo que las contracciones serían dolorosas, además todavía faltan dos semanas para que nazca, ¿no es así?"**, se acercó y la tomó de la barbilla, tenía la costumbre de acercarse demasiado a su rostro.

"**Si, pero…también dijo que las madres primerizas suelen adelantarse algunos días, además, él es solo un estudiante, que puede saber…Sasuke, tengo miedo"**, confesó asustada.

"**Todo estará bien"**, besó su frente. **"Deja dormir a tu madre"**, acarició su vientre con cariño, eso la hizo sonreír.

Empezó a sentirse cómodo tocándola, a ella le gustaba, y aunque al principio lo hacía solo por convencerla de estar interesado, se acostumbró rápidamente a sentir los movimientos del bebé.

"**Siempre que escucha tu voz se calma, le gusta oírte",** comentó mas tranquila.

"**Seguro que si. Duerme"**, la ayudó a recostarse de nuevo, permaneció abrazado a ella mientras se quedaba dormida, cerrando los ojos y perdiendo el conocimiento también.

"**¡Ahhhhgggh!"**, soltó un gran grito apenas puso un pie fuera de la cama. **"¡Sasuke…Óbito!"**, se sentó de inmediato mientras respiraba agitada.

"**¿Qué pasa?"**, entró corriendo Óbito.

"**Creo…creo que… ¡aghh!, la fuente se rompió, ¡llama a Sasuke!"**, se dobló de dolor.

"**Ehh… ¡si, si, enseguida!"**, corrió fuera de la habitación.

Comenzó a ver borroso, nunca había sentido un dolor tan fuerte, inhaló y exhaló aire recordando la forma adecuada de respirar. Por un lado se sentía feliz, su hijo estaba por nacer, pero por otro, estaba aterrorizada.

"**¡Sakura!"**, entró el azabache apresurado, se colocó frente a ella y tomó entre sus manos sus sonrosadas mejillas, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus jades. **"Zetsu viene para acá"**, le informó inquieto.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke perdía algo de su habitual control, le sorprendió a la vez que le gustó.

"**¡Ahhhggg!"**, volvió a quejarse.

"**¡Óbito, tienes listo lo que te pedí!"**, gritó preocupado.

"**¡Si, el agua esta calentándose!"**, respondió desde la cocina.

"**Si ese maldito incompetente no llega voy a matarlo"**, alegó levantándose.

"**No te vayas, tengo mucho miedo Sasuke"**, lo tomó de la mano aferrándose con fuerza.

"**Iré por las gasas y las toallas".**

"**No…ayúdame a caminar, leí en el libro que caminar aminora el dolor"**, hizo amago de levantarse.

"**¿Segura?"**

"**Si, ¡maldita sea!"**, vociferó histérica. **"Lo siento Sasuke, estoy tan nerviosa"**, se disculpó rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.

"**Aquí esta el agua"**, entró Óbito apresurado. El timbre resonó en toda la casa. **"Debe ser Zetsu, iré a abrir"**, salió rápido.

"**Mi madre, quiero hablar con ella…"**, pidió en sollozos.

"**Cuando todo pase podrás hacerlo"**, aseveró asombrándola.

"**¿En serio?"**, preguntó ilusionada.

"**Si, pero solo hasta que todo termine".**

Asintió motivada, Zetsu ingresó a la recamara seguido del otro pelinegro.

"**Las sábanas"**, le ordenó Sasuke a su primo. Este sacó un juego limpio del armario y las colocó veloz.

"**Recuéstate Sakura, tengo que revisar tu dilatación"**, indicó el castaño.

Nunca pensó que en su quinto semestre de medicina ya estaría encargándose de un parto, pero mas le valía hacerlo excelente, no en vano se había preparado tanto para este momento, estaba seguro que Sasuke no dudaría en matarlo si algo fallaba.

"**¡Ahhhgg!, es la tercera contracción en 15 minutos"**, informó estrujando entre sus dedos la almohada.

"**No es suficiente, tienen que volverse mas constantes, con una duración de unos treinta segundos cada dos minutos".**

"**No…no puedo resistir tanto"**, lloraba apretando los dientes.

"**¡Vamos Sakura, tu puedes!"**, la animó Óbito.

Después de darse la oportunidad de conocerlo descubrió que era buena persona, algo irresponsable y rebelde, pero al fin de cuentas quien no lo sería si desde pequeño vivía el abandono de su padre.

Sintió que los minutos se convirtieron en horas, y las horas en una eternidad, no le quedaba mas llanto para llorar, las gotas saladas secas enmarcaban su pálido y frío rostro. Sasuke no se había despegado de su lado, ninguno de ellos en realidad.

"**¡Ahhgghhh!"**, su voz salió ronca, se quedaría afónica de tanto gritar.

"**¡Listo!"**, exclamó Zetsu después de la última revisión. **"Estas completamente dilatada"**, avisó haciéndola suspirar.

"**Sasuke"**, extendió su mano hacia él.

Él la miró de una forma especial, cálida, sincera, se sentó a su lado y le besó la mejilla, no dijo palabra alguna, solo aguantó el fuerte apretón que le dio cuando las inmensas ganas de pujar la asaltaron.

"**¡Aaahhh!"**, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás.

"**¡Puja mas Sakura, veo su cabeza, pero tienes que hacer otro esfuerzo para que salga!"**, pidió el castaño con apuro.

"**¡No puedo…no puedo…estoy cansada y muy adolorida!"**, soltó desesperada. Su cuerpo, su mente se estaban sobreexigiendo, sentía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

"**Recuerda que después de esto podrás hablar con tu madre"**, le recordó Sasuke con voz serena.

"**Es que no puedo…"**casi se desvaneció.

"**Si no pujas tendremos graves problemas, ¡Sakura, puja!"**, insistía Zetsu. **"¡Dame mas gasas Óbito!"**

El azabache subió a la cama y se colocó tras ella, entrelazando sus manos, besó su sien acomodando su cabeza en su hombro.

"**¿No quieres conocerlo?, él esta ahí, esperando verte"**. Ella pareció recobrar fuerzas y respiró hondamente.

"**¡Aaaahhh!"**, volvió a pujar apoyándose en Sasuke, **"¡Aaaahhhhhhgggg!".**

Cuando escucharon el llanto del recién nacido se dejaron caer reposando en la cabecera, la pelirosa rompió en llanto mientras una sonrisa inmensa surcaba su rostro. Por fin conocería el rostro de su hijo, la espera le había parecido toda una vida.

No supo en que momento llegó hasta ahí, en que instante creó lo que ahora tenía delante de él, a Sakura y a su hijo, los admiró con total fascinación, parecía un simple espectador en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, las emociones que lo embargaban eran tan confusas y a la vez atemorizantes, como cuando la vio, cuando la tuvo, cuando ella quiso quedarse a su lado y formar esa familia. Salió de sus pensamientos al ver la el pequeño cuerpo de Light siendo abrazado por la pelirosa, lo detalló entero, su piel blanca contrastando con las mejillas rosadas, su cabello brillante, despeinado y azabache. Ya no lloraba, hacía pequeños movimientos en los brazos de Sakura, sus ojos increíblemente eran negros, y estaban fijos en ambos.

"**Te lo dije…te dije que sería niño, y es idéntico a ti"**, comentó enternecida besando la frente del pequeño.

"**Hn, si"**, fue su única respuesta. Prefirió quedarse solo contemplándolo, a la vez que la abrazaba con fuerza, temió que esa quimera se deshiciera entre sus brazos, para su buena suerte, no fue así.

.

.

.

.

"**No insistas mamá, por favor, sabes que no puedo decirte donde estoy, pero…estoy bien, te llamo el siguiente mes…los amo".**

"_**¡Sakura espera…!"**_, cortó la llamada antes de que le insistiera conocer su paradero.

Era la octava llamada que le hacía, desde el nacimiento de Light, Sasuke le permitía llamarla una vez al mes, no decía mucho, solo que estaba bien, y tampoco duraba más de unos segundos en la línea. Sabía que era injusto para su familia no saber más de ella, pero por el momento era lo único que podía hacer.

"**Siempre que terminas la llamada te pones así"**, señaló el azabache desde la cama.

"**Lo siento…es que…me cuesta no decirles todo, como me gustaría que conocieran a Light"**, volteó a la cuna donde su pequeño permanecía dormido.

"**Por ahora no es posible"**, le recordó serio.

"**¿Cuándo lo será?, tu solo dices que sea paciente, pero…"**, agachó la mirada y suspiró con cansancio.

"**Te he dicho que no es tan fácil, antes tengo que solucionar unas cosas".**

"**Lo sé…no falta mucho para dejar este lugar y crear nuestro propio hogar, con los enormes árboles en el jardín haciendo sombra mientras Light juega"**, comentó ilusionada acercándose y sentándose junto a él.

"**Así es"**, acercó su rostro y le dio un fugaz beso. Con su mano izquierda bajó el tirante de su camisón y besó su hombro.

"**No Sasuke, ya sabes que no me gusta hacerlo frente a él"**, señaló con la cabeza la cuna.

"**Esta dormido"**, respondió simple, **"igual que ayer, y que antier, y la noche anterior a esa"**, mordió su labio inferior sonriendo con burla.

"**Si, pero…"**, cerró los ojos sintiendo sus manos acariciarle las piernas, **"esta bien, pero no hagas ruido"**, le quitó la camisa impaciente.

"**Hn, eso te lo dejo a ti"**, comenzó a besarla con lujuria.

Cuando estaba a punto de arrebatarle la ropa, los sonoros balbuceos de Light se hicieron presentes, había despertado, y pronto comenzaría a llorar.

"**Se despertó"**, intentó apartar de su lado al azabache.

"**Espera, terminemos lo que estábamos haciendo"**, la sujetó de la cintura y la tumbó en la cama.

"**Tu hijo no espera, es igual de demandante que tu"**, rió cuando él suspiró dándole la razón.

Se levantó de inmediato, el pequeño oji negro ya estaba de pie sosteniéndose en la cuna, al verla le sonrió y le extendió sus brazos.

"**¿Qué pasa, tienes hambre?"**, preguntó cargándolo y arrullándolo despacio.

El niño se negó a quedarse quieto, estaba muy despierto.

"**Iré por su mamila, vigílalo"**, lo colocó en la cama y salió de la recamara.

Observó como se acercó gateando hasta él, nunca comprendería porque a Light le gustaba tanto estar a su lado, pero así era. Escaló por su cuerpo sosteniéndose con sus delicadas manitas en su pecho, después sonrió risueño balbuceándole lo que supuso era un saludo.

Extendió su mano y el pequeño la tomó, apoyándose en él logro mantenerse en pie, estaba tan lleno de vida, seguro así era el de bebé, pensó distraído, esperaba que Light no perdiera eso, como fue su caso, no, a él no le ocurriría lo mismo, él se encargaría de ello.

"**Listo"**, volvió la pelirosa. Al verlos tan ensimismados se conmovió. Sasuke le devolvió con creces la felicidad que le arrebató aquel día, su hijo y él eran lo único que ahora le importaba, borró el pasado de su mente como si hubiera sido un mal sueño, lo que mas anhelaba es que todo permaneciera así, que pudieran estar felices siempre…_lástima que en la vida, las cosas no siempre resultan así de sencillas. _

.

.

.

.

Por fin el terreno por el que tanto peleó ahora era suyo, pronto podrían construir su propio paraíso alejados del resto del mundo –al menos del mundo del que intentaba escapar –. Estacionó el auto con normalidad y se encaminó a la entrada de lo más tranquilo, solo Sakura y Light estaban en casa, afortunadamente Óbito se hallaba en uno de sus viajes. Apenas atravesó el umbral un estremecimiento lo recorrió. En el aire se respiraba esa aura maligna que toda su vida lo había acompañado. Pero eso no podía ser…_a menos que_…

Corrió a la recamara, no había nadie. Después buscó en la habitación de Light –al descubrir que el pequeño despertaba justo en los peores momentos, por fin convenció a Sakura de acondicionarle su propio cuarto–, la cuna estaba vacía. Regresó a la planta baja, se acercó lentamente a aquel despacho asumiendo lo peor, tocó la perilla y la giró deseando estar equivocado…_no fue así_.

Su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que decía tanto y nada a la vez, sus ojos oscuros y profundos que escondían los peores secretos, en resumen, su apariencia era la misma que él tenía antes de que Sakura y su hijo se convirtieran en su vida…_Madara_.

El hombre de cabello largo y azabache sostenía en sus piernas a Light, Sakura estaba sentada frente a él, dándole la espalda. Al entrar se colocó a su lado de inmediato, sabía los motivos de su tío para estar tan contento, también sabía que ya nada importaba la noticia que estaba por decirle a Sakura, aun así lo haría, ver su sonrisa por _última vez_ lo valía.

"**Sasuke, ya llegaste"**, se levantó contenta dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Estaba sorprendida de por fin conocer al tío de Sasuke, imaginó que sería una persona mas intransigente y hasta seria, pero no fue así, le contó lo mismo que le había contado a todos los que sabían de su relación con Sasuke. Al principio el apuesto hombre se sorprendió ante su declaración, pero después pareció aceptar con normalidad los sucesos y continuó conversando amenamente con ella, además estaba emocionado por Light.

"**Hmp, ya tengo el terreno"**, le informó sin retirar su profunda mirada del rostro impasible de Madara.

"**¿En serio?, ¡que bien!"**, se emocionó.

"**¿Terreno?"**, indagó el hombre acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

"**Sasuke buscó un terreno en el que construiremos nuestra casa"**, informó la oji verde servicial.

"**Hn, vaya sobrino, me voy por un tiempo y tu…mírate. Tienes una bella mujer, un precioso hijo"**, guió sus ojos al menor que sonreía inocente, **"esta por cumplir su primer año y yo ni enterado, de no ser por que a Óbito se le escapó contarme todo, seguiría ignorando tu situación. Hubiera sido un buen gesto avisarme tu, ¿no crees?"**, su voz cambió a un tono lúgubre.

El azabache se posicionó delante de Sakura –protegiéndola–, el mayor frunció el entrecejo y suspiró.

"**¿Sabes lo que pasará ahora, cierto?"**, preguntó pellizcando la sonrosada mejilla de Light.

"**Yo me encargaré"**, acotó acercándose hasta ellos.

"**Seguro que si, es lo que estoy esperando"**, señaló impaciente.

La pelirosa no entendía nada, de pronto fue como si aquellos dos hombres se comunicaran en un idioma extraño y ajeno a ella. La expresión de Sasuke era diferente, sintió temor.

"**Ven"**, extendió sus brazos para tomar a su hijo.

Light sonrió de nuevo y se lanzo a él, **"pi, pi"**, saltaba en sus brazos contento.

Lo tomó con fuerza acurrucándolo en su pecho, el pequeño seguía murmurando intentando hablar. Se giró y se lo pasó a la oji verde.

"**Mi, mi"**, le sonrió ahora a ella.

"**Mami, y papi"**, intentó corregirlo cuando estuvo en sus brazos. Dirigió sus jades hacia Sasuke.

Esa mirada, fue la misma que él le mostró la primera vez que lo vio, una carente de cualquier emoción o calidez. El viró de nuevo a su tío.

"**Sé que hacer…y lo haré"**, sentenció firme haciendo sonreír siniestramente a Madara.

.

.

.

.

**Hello!**

**Volví, salí viva de mi estresante trabajo, así que no hay mejor celebración que un capitulo de este fic que tanto me gusta escribir. En este capitulo la narración fue distinta, eso tiene un motivo de ser, y ese es que en tan solo dos capítulos tendrán el final, por eso intercalé el modo de platicar los hechos, para que no se quede ningún punto ciego.**

**Si amigas(os) lectoras(es), dos capítulos mas y se acaba, tal vez creen que la historia avanzó rápidamente y pues es cierto, así fue, mas que nada quería crear la vida de los personajes en breves momentos, ya saben, empezamos desde lo mas atroz y difícil, hasta llegar a las cosas buenas como fue el nacimiento de Light y la relación extraña de Sasuke y Sakura, por cierto, no me extenderé en el lemon pero que tal el parto, fue medio complicado pero ahí lo tienen.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, en lo personal me esforcé para que quedara bueno, no sé si resultó, ya ustedes me darán sus impresiones. Aparece Madara, esto es para preocuparse. En fin, cualquier duda o aclaración que necesiten, estoy a su entera disposición, gracias por leer y comentar a los que así lo hagan, su apoyo es verdaderamente motivante.**

**Sin mas que decir, pues me despido, espero que estén de lo mejor, cuídense mucho, un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos espero que pronto!**


	6. Hell: Part I

**ᴼᴼᴼ Dark Intentions ᴼᴼᴼ**

…**.**

**Hell**

Part I

Madara's Gospel: Evilness and Monstrosity

….

..

.

.

.

.

.

"_No puedo sentir mas que el frio…todos los colores parecen desvanecerse…mi alma huye sin poder alcanzarla…"_

.

.

..

….

No hacer ruido cuando él esta ocupado.

No hablar si no ha dado su permiso.

No llorar, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Nunca desobedecer alguno de sus mandatos.

La risa es una pérdida de tiempo, una señal de debilidad, cualquier emoción es inútil, porque demuestra que sigues teniendo humanidad, y para sobrevivir en este sitio, eso es un impedimento…

Bajó aburrido escalón por escalón, esa casa era como una gran prisión, dónde su vitalidad y su niñez se perdían a cada segundo. Su rostro impasible y distante, contrastaban con la imagen que un pequeño debería de tener a su edad.

Se sentó a la mesa, estaba dos minutos tarde. Él lo observó con esos ojos condenatorios que le mostraba ante alguna falta, el azabache desvió la mirada, esperaba que el castigo no fuera tan exagerado como la última vez que cometió el error de llevar a uno de sus amiguitos a la mansión.

**"No tengo porque estar esperándote Sasuke, es una falta de respeto que no pueda empezar a desayunar por tu impuntualidad en la mesa"**, señaló frío. Tomó la servilleta y la colocó debidamente, empezó a comer tranquilo, el pequeño no levantaba la cabeza. **"Ya puedes hablar"**, autorizó tomando un sorbo de su whisky.

"**Discúlpame tío, no volverá a suceder"**, articuló ausente.

"**Hmp, bien, para que aprendas la lección, te quedarás sin desayuno"**, hizo una seña a la sirvienta quien retiró enseguida el plato del menor.

Tragó grueso y asintió sereno, no era la primera vez que lo privaban de alimento, no importaba realmente, solo quería salir de ahí para distraerse y poder respirar tranquilo, el aire ahí era tan pesado.

**"Esta noche vendrán algunos amigos míos, no quiero altercados, permanece en tu habitación, ¿entendido?".**

**"Si tío"**, respondió escuetamente aun mirando al suelo.

**"Bien, todavía eres algo pequeño para descubrir los placeres de esta vida"**, torció una sonrisa maliciosa.

**"Tío, ¿Itachi no ha llamado?"**, preguntó por enésima vez. No perdía la esperanza que algún día su hermano mayor se comunicara con él, en esos 3 años que tenía de memoria, solo había oído hablar de él en algunas ocasiones, y eso únicamente por breves y escasos segundos. Anhelaba con todo su ser poder conocer al único familiar cercano que le quedaba –además de su tío y primo–, pero al parecer su hermano estaba muy ocupado para llamarlo.

**"Hmp, no. Itachi ya no ha de recordarte, ya sabes que prefirió irse antes que quedarse aquí. En fin, no lo necesitas Sasuke"**, cerró el tema rápidamente. Se levantó con porte recto y caminó a la salida del comedor. **"Eres mi orgullo Sasuke, no lo arruines"**, acotó desapareciendo del lugar.

La sirvienta se cercioró que él se hubiera ido y se aproximó al oji negro. Le sonrió cómplice y lo guío de la mano cuando él rio a forma de saludo. Lo llevó hasta la cocina, en una pequeña mesa que se hallaba al centro, le colocó su plato y su vaso de jugo, Sasuke se acercó y tomó asiento, comenzó a comer agradecido mientras ella lo miraba con alegría.

**"Gracias Temari-san"**, respondió mas contento.

**"De nada Sasu-chan, sabes que mientras pueda, no dejaré que te quedes sin comer"**, le acarició la cabeza con cariño. La única razón por la que continuaba en aquella sombría casa, era ese tierno e inocente niño. Le parecía tan dura y atroz la manera en la que aquel despiadado hombre lo trataba, Sasuke contaba con apenas 7 años y ya tenía que cargar con las imposiciones y sobriedades de Madara, no entendía por qué se había hecho cargo de él si ni siquiera le mostraba un poco de afecto.

El azabache terminó su almuerzo y le agradeció como siempre, con un tímido y débil beso en la mejilla, su carácter era tan huraño y reservado, solo con ella se daba el lujo de demostrar un poco su infantil ternura. La rubia de ojos verdes lo acompañó hasta la salida, de ahí lo despidió blandiendo su mano mientras él subía al auto y partía a su colegio dirigido por el chofer, el cual tenía prohibido entablar conversación con el menor, como el resto de los empleados.

.

.

.

Por la ventana contaba las estrellas ensimismado en su resplandeciente brillo, se frustraba al saber que jamás podría contarlas todas, aun así lo intentaba noche tras noche. Temari le había enseñado un truco para no confundirse y contar de nuevo las que ya había contado. Chasqueó la lengua algo enfadado, si no fuera por su tío, su buena amiga rubia –a la cual veía como un desesperado remplazo de madre– estaría haciéndole compañía en ese momento, y quién sabe, tal vez hasta contándole uno de esos cuentos que ella se sabía. Siempre aprovechaban que Madara llegaba hasta altas horas de la noche para hacer lo que ellos quisieran, ver televisión, jugar un rato, incluso asar bombones en la chimenea, todo con la mayor precaución para no ser descubiertos.

La música de gente adulta se colaba por los huecos de su puerta, las reuniones de su tío estaban llenas de gente que a él no le interesaba conocer, pero que suponía, era igual de desagradable que Madara. Se dirigió con notable pereza hasta su cama, la luz estaba apagada, pero eso no le generaba menor temor, al contrario, le ayudaba a que su tío no se diera cuenta que seguía despierto.

Retiró las mantas y se metió en ellas, no estaba cansado, pero cerró los ojos y se concentró en dormir. Lo logró por algunos minutos, hasta que un grito desesperado se abrió paso entre la música, de inmediato se levantó exaltado. Había sido un grito de mujer, uno que le recordó a la dulce voz de Temari. Sintió frío al tocar con sus plantas el helado suelo, se aproximó a la puerta y giró la perilla muy despacio, sus ojitos negros inspeccionaron el exterior por la pequeña rendija, no se observaba nada fuera de lugar. A punto estaba de volver a encerrarse, cuando otro grito de dolor hizo que saliera apresurado a la planta baja, de dónde supuso provenía el lamento.

Bajó a trompicones sin importarle mucho la advertencia que su tío le dio en la mañana. Aventó a unos hombres que estaban en el pasillo que conducía al despacho de Madara, y corrió deteniéndose en la puerta del mismo. Su respiración era agitada, sentía que su corazón le saldría del pecho, una vocecita le advertía que no entrara, que no tocara el picaporte, que se diera la vuelta y regresara a su pacífico y necesario sueño, pero la ignoró. Con pasos sordos avanzó la corta distancia que lo liberaría de sus dudas, su pequeña mano giró la perilla empujando al mismo tiempo la puerta.

Se internó en aquel salón con valentía, las llamas de la chimenea fulguraban con poderío y gracia, imponiéndose a la grácil luz que una pequeña lámpara generaba en el escritorio. Distinguió una figura de pie frente a él, esta le daba la espalda, posó la mirada en un bulto que descansaba en el suelo, sus ojos se abrieron de horror.

**"Te dije que no bajaras, era una orden Sasuke"**, escuchó la indiferente voz de su tío. **"Siempre me gustó, era una niña preciosa, hmp, lástima que intentó hacerse la difícil. Bueno, no se pierde nada, una vida tan insignificante como esta es fácil de reemplazar"**, soltó insensible mientras con su pañuelo se limpiaba las manchas rojas de sus manos.

El espanto se transportó por sus venas inundando su cuerpo y paralizándolo al instante, en su pecho martillaba un dolor parecido a mil agujas atravesando su corazón. Algo caliente cubrió sus pies congelados, su _sangre_, la sangre de Temari construía ríos interminables desde su cuerpo inerte hasta él, era tan roja y espesa, la sintió como tersos pétalos de flores. Sus verdes ojos permanecían abiertos, sin luz, sin esa calidez que lo llenaban de alegría y dicha, en su frente se dibujaba una fisura parecida a una grieta en la pared, y en su vientre grandes estocadas creaban surcos en su esbelta figura. Sus bellas mejillas que siempre relucían un hermoso sonrojo, estaban pálidas. Su mano estaba extendida en dirección a él, caminó no importándole las huellas escarlatas que dejaba a su paso, se hincó frente a ella y entrelazó sus dedos a los suyos,_ frío_, fue todo lo que sintió, el calor que antes emanara de su existencia casi se desvanecía por completo. Una lágrima escarchada reposaba en su sien.

Su cuerpo permanecía ahí, pero Temari ya no estaba en él, y nunca más volvería. La única luz que alumbraba su tenebrosa oscuridad, se había apagado…

…Ahora estaba completamente solo.

.

"_No pararía de correr si supiera que hay una oportunidad…estoy congelado, pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, me veo forzado a dejarlo así…no te puedo contar las razones, y me destroza que tú nunca lo sabrás…"_

.

.

.

.

**"Así son las cosas, un hombre de cabello oscuro y barba prominente vino a buscarla, ella se fue con él, creo que todo este tiempo te tuvo engañado, pobre de ti, poner toda tu fe en una mujerzuela como ella y que te pagara de esa forma, debe ser un golpe muy duro"**, escuchó del otro lado de la puerta a su tío.

Madara inventaba la mayor de las calumnias para tapar su horripilante crimen. Se reclamó una y mil veces ser tan cobarde, ser un pobre niño asustado incapaz de desmentir tal vileza. Entrar y decir toda la verdad era lo que debía hacer, gritarle al esposo de Temari que ella había sido asesinada por ese hombre que intentaba desprestigiarla. Que su tío –ayudado por sus amigos– se llevó su cuerpo para desaparecerlo y no ser descubierto, todo eso ante su impávida mirada, y que ahora inventaba esa historia para evitar que la buscaran. Se lo debía, era lo menos que podía hacer, aun así, no lo hizo.

El hombre de cabello largo atado a una coleta salió cabizbajo y con un odio inconfundible en su semblante. Al verlo pasar se levantó del escalón dónde estaba sentado y se acercó a él, el joven no le dijo nada, solo lo miró con curiosidad y después suspiró.

**"Tú eres ese niño al cual quería tanto, ¿no?"**, preguntó en la entrada. Esperó a que él le respondiera y sacó un cigarrillo llevándoselo a la boca rápidamente.

Sasuke asintió y desvió sus profundos ojos negros, no podía con la tristeza de ese hombre.

**"A ella no le gustaba que fumara, aun así me regaló este maldito encendedor"**, le mostró el bello aparato cromado. **"Tch, decía que por lo menos cuando lo hiciera pensaría en ella, que gran zorra no, me engañó y se fue con otro sin importarle lo que yo sintiera. Ten, sé que no fumas, pero creo que para ti significará más de lo que ahora significa para mí"**, le aventó el encendedor, el azabache apenas pudo atraparlo con sus pequeñas manos. **"Maldita"**, soltó con amargura dándole una profunda calada a su cigarro.

**"No la llames así"**, pronunció con advertencia, era increíble que su temerosa voz hubiera sonado tan profunda. No permitiría que continuara expresándose de esa manera, Temari no lo merecía, tal vez no podía decir la verdad, pero al menos resguardaría su memoria.

**"Lo es, no solo me dejó a mí, a ti también. Eres un niño, pero tal vez esto te enseñará que en este mundo no se puede confiar en nadie, ¿quieres un consejo?"**, preguntó sin dar tiempo de respuesta. **"Has lo mismo que haré yo, olvídate de ella, no vale la pena recordarla. Para mí, Temari está muerta"**, anunció con melancolía dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la casa, jamás lo volvió a ver.

Detalló el encendedor con esmerada paciencia, lo apretó con fuerza y luego lo guardó en su bolsillo. _Algún día Temari_, se prometió con resolución.

.

.

.

Tendido en su cama ignoraba los sonidos a su alrededor, debía reconocerle a Madara su capacidad de resistencia, sus fiestas duraban toda la noche y aun así su tío lo esperaba muy temprano en el comedor para desayunar.

A estas alturas –después de haber presenciado lo que aconteció aquel día hacía tres años–, ya podía asistir a las fiestas de Madara si así lo decidía. En una que otra ocasión bajó para distraerse un poco, no le sorprendió cuando a otro de esos hombres se le pasó la mano con una de las acompañantes, y la mujer tuvo el mismo destino que Temari.

Ya no contaba las estrellas, ni siquiera recordaba por qué le gustaba hacerlo en el pasado. En el colegio su popularidad crecía con los años, a pesar de seguir teniendo una corta edad, sus dotes de líder salían a flote a diario, todos querían ser como él, lo envidiaban, le temían, lo respetaban, pero no lo amaban, se aseguró de no volver a acercarse a alguien más para no permitirse esa clase de sentimiento.

Una mañana de verano se dirigió al comedor como siempre. Un joven de unos 18 años se encontraba en el recibidor, cuando el chico viró sus negros ojos hacia él, le pareció conocido, tal vez era algún familiar, ya que eran bastante semejantes.

**"Sasuke, ¿eres tú?"**, preguntó emocionado el invitado.

Asintió con desinterés y llegó hasta él. Aquel hombre sonreía con dicha.

**"¡Soy yo, Itachi, tu hermano mayor!"**, se animó a abrazarlo con entusiasmo, mismo que el menor desechó con apatía.

**"Hmp, ¿se supone que debería importarme?, ni siquiera te conocía, y la verdad, tampoco me hacía falta"**, fue todo lo que dijo, después se dio la vuelta, y continuó con su rutina diaria, dejando al pelilargo desolado.

Su hermano no duró mas de dos días en aquella casa, en los cuales él no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, no se despidió de él cuándo regresó a retomar sus estudios, no le importó hacerlo, si Itachi se olvidó que tenía un hermano por nueve largos años, él también.

.

.

.

**"¿Entonces te vas mañana?"**, repitió glacial. Poco le importaba si Madara se largaba por una larga temporada al extranjero, él ya tenía su propio departamento y sus cuentas personales, no necesitaba nada de su tío.

**"Si"**, sacó un puro del humidor que reposaba en su escritorio. El azabache rápidamente le ofreció fuego, el mayor lo miró con extrañeza, Sasuke no fumaba, aun así siempre tenía con él aquel extraño encendedor cromado. **"En fin, no tengo que decirte que espero no tener queja alguna, ¿verdad?"**, cuestionó sereno.

**"Hmp"**

**"Adem****á**s, creo que te enseñé bastante bien a cubrir tus huellas, no es malo que te diviertas, siempre y cuando esa diversión no traiga consecuencias o problemas", resaltó antes de beber su whisky.

**"Toda diversión que me has enseñado trae problemas"**, sonrió torcidamente.

**"Si"**, rió de igual manera. **"Confío en ti Sasuke, de hecho eres el único en el que confío, ni siquiera ese inútil que tengo por hijo me inspira tanto orgullo, tu eres mi obra maestra, el único Uchiha que ha valido la pena después de mi"**, soltó con soberbia.

**"Si Óbito te escucha vas a crearle un gran complejo"**, comentó burlón.

**"Va, si supiera que lo conservé por lástima, tiene más rasgos de su madre que míos, tal vez debí de haberle dado el mismo destino, pero eso no importa ya".**

El azabache supo a qué destino se refería, el fin que tenían todos los excesos de Madara, el desvanecimiento y el olvido, supuso con frialdad.

**"Entonces, estas advertido, has lo que te venga en gana, solo mantenme informado de cualquier cambio, ¿estamos?"**, lo miró profundamente.

**"Hmp"**, acotó nuevamente sin mucho preámbulo, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

**"Sasuke"**, lo llamó antes de que desapareciera del despacho.

El pelinegro giró y lo encaró inexpresivo.

**"Nosotros no tenemos alma, no la necesitamos, el día que eso pase, dejarás de ser requerido en este mundo"**,amenazó serio.

**"Hn, lo sé"**

.

"_Mi sonrisa fue tomada hace mucho tiempo y mi amor castigado…todo desaparecerá, piezas rotas quedarán cuando los recuerdos se desvanezcan en el vacío…"_

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola, penúltimo capítulo, algo corto, pero creo que revelador. Espero que les haya parecido bueno, a mí me gustó, aunque fue triste crearlo.**

**El siguiente no sé para cuándo, pero espero no me tome tanto como este colocarlo, y si, será el final, a menos de que se extienda y tenga que cortarlo pero no creo. Un enorme saludo para todos/as, ya saben, si tienen comentarios será para mi muy grato leerlos, una review como regalo navideño no me caería nada mal =).**

**Por el momento no entretengo más, esperó que se la pasen de lo mejor en las fiestas que están por venir, un caluroso saludo y un muy cordial abrazo, cuídense mucho, disfruten de la vida, aquí estaremos en contacto para leernos pronto!**


	7. Hell: Part II, Redemption

**ᴼᴼᴼ Dark Intentions ᴼᴼᴼ**

**….**

**Hell**

Part II

Redemption

**….**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_¿Te importaría si te hiciera daño nuevamente?...entiende que necesito hacerlo…Desearía tener otra alternativa que dañar a quien amo…"_

.

.

..

….

"**Sakura, acompáñame"**, indicó serio dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida.

Algo perpleja y extrañada, le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a aquel hombre de mirada divertida y se fue tras Sasuke. El azabache subió con pasos lentos a la planta de arriba, ella lo seguía callada y preocupada, Light saltaba en sus brazos queriendo jugar, los ruidosos balbuceos del pequeño era lo único que llenaba de sonido aquella mansión en ese momento.

El oji negro se internó en la habitación que pertenecía a su hijo, la pelirosa entró también, él se aproximó a cerrar la puerta inmediatamente. En seguida, sacó un folder que se hallaba detrás de un cuadro que colgaba en la pulcra pared azul, leyó rápidamente los papeles que contenía, al finalizar los acomodó nuevamente en el folder. Caminó hacia la de ojos verdes con expresión indescifrable en su faz.

"**Ten"**, le pasó la carpeta con sobriedad. Sus ojos profundos tan ausentes e indiferentes, que a Sakura le costó trabajo creer que se trataba del mismo Sasuke del que estaba enamorada.

"**¿Qué…qué es esto?"**, preguntó entre curiosa y confundida, aunque aún así tomó lo que él le daba.

"**Algo que necesitarás, no hay tiempo de explicaciones, ya lo leerás después, ahora…vete"**, ordenó seco.

"**¡Qué!, ¿irme, pero, a dónde…por qué?"**, cuestionó sorprendida. Tenía casi dos años recluida en aquella casa, encerrada sin poder si quiera contarle a su familia la verdad de su paradero o la existencia de Light, y ahora, Sasuke simplemente de la nada le decía que se fuera. Era una impresión muy grande aquella petición, ¿Qué le pasaba al azabache para comportarse de ese modo?, estaban a punto de realizar sus planes, él mismo le había comunicado lo del terreno, ¿ya no la quería?, ¿acaso de la noche a la mañana se le desapareció el interés por ella y por su hijo?, las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse libremente por sus orbes jades.

"**Solo obedece, no te diré más, vete Sakura"**, trataba de no perder la paciencia, Sakura estaba poniendo resistencia, justo como imaginó que sería, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente acatar su mandato?, ella ansiaba su libertad, él se la estaba dando, como a un pájaro al que de repente se le ha abierto la puerta de la prisión en la que se encontraba, ¿Por qué no aprovechaba y volaba lejos de él?, lejos del peligro que la acechaba en ese momento.

.

"… _¿Por qué el destino nos hace sufrir?...hay una maldición entre nosotros, entre tú y yo…"_

_._

"**No Sasuke-kun, no me iré sin que antes me digas por qué, no puedes simplemente pedirme que me marche, ¿y nuestros planes, y nuestro hijo…nuestro amor?"**,sollozó desesperada tratando de contener sus lamentos. Light comenzaba a removerse inquieto, su rostro asustado los observaba implorándoles parar.

"**Te equivocas Sakura, puedo y lo haré, lárgate antes de que sea tarde, ¡lárgate ahora!"**, alzó la voz enfadado, su rostro perdió la indiferencia que lo adornaba, tornándose en una muestra de pura ira.

"**¡No, no me harás moverme!"**, negó decidida colocándose en la puerta.

"**Hmp"**, sonrió maliciosamente. **"¿Prefieres que te golpee?, como antes, ¿qué te viole, que acabe contigo y después con el bastardo que tienes en los brazos?"**, amenazó sincero.

.

"… _¿Te importaría si acabara contigo?, ¿te importaría si lo intentara?..."_

_._

"**¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan horribles?"**, se llenó de pánico al verlo tan decidido. Todos los recuerdos acudieron a su mente como una película cruda y real de su pasado. **"Light es tu hijo, no lo llames así"**, pidió con un hilo de voz, lo aferraba a su pecho con fuerza para que no viera la mirada de odio que Sasuke les mostraba.

Se acercó a ella y tomó entre sus heladas manos su rostro aterrorizado, **"solo vete"**, pidió con lo poco que le quedaba de esperanza, esperaba que ella obedeciera.

Por un momento, creyó ver el destello de tristeza que se reveló en sus ojos, era tan infinita, la melancolía y el tormento que Sasuke reflejaba en su alma derrumbó sus defensas, asintió sin decir más, él suspiró y sonrió agradecido. La besó, como nunca, como siempre, con amor, con dolor…con miedo, con valentía…con fuerza, pero siendo delicado…con pasión y lujuria, demostrándole ternura…_Solo a ella_, _solo para ella, siempre para ella… eternamente._

"**Cuídalo Sakura"**, le acarició la cabeza al pequeño oji negro que le ofrecía los brazos. **"Cuando estés lo suficientemente lejos, llama a Itachi, él no te dejará sola, te protegerá y a Light también"**, le pasó su celular. **"Ahora, andando"**, la tomó de la mano abriendo la puerta y conduciéndolos a la salida.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse entre las montañas que se observaban a lo lejos, una estela de luces naranjas y azules surcaba el precioso cielo que dejaba ver una opaca luna. La acompañó dos pasos más allá de la entrada, no quería soltarlo, el anhelo de que se fuera con ella, latía con fervor en su pecho.

Sus dedos se desenlazaron de los delicados y cálidos de Sakura, se quedó de pie observando como ella seguía sin siquiera virar la mirada, podía escuchar como con cada paso que daba, su corazón se quebraba en piezas pequeñas imposibles de reparar. Le dolía lastimarla –nuevamente–, aunque era lo mejor, ella sufriría, pero estaría bien, Sakura sería feliz algún día.

"**Sasuke…te amo…no tardes, quieres"**, el viento le trajo aquellas amargas palabras cargadas de ilusión.

.

"…_Vete lejos con tu inocencia, y déjame con mis pecados…el aire que me rodea aún se siente como una jaula…"_

_._

Al asegurarse que ya estuvieran lejos de la mansión, suspiró girándose y quedando de frente ante la imponente casa, sonrió vacío, siempre fue así, al menos hasta que Sakura apareció y le hizo creer que podía ser diferente. Se internó de nuevo en la oscuridad, en su hogar, su vida. Empezó por la sala –esas cortinas de raso arderían fácilmente–, sacó su preciado encendedor abriéndolo y acercando la llama a la roja y delicada tela, _hoy es el día_, los ojos se le iluminaron al ver la velocidad con la que el fuego se expandió,_ nunca me decepcionas_, acarició la flama con devoción. Luego se acercó a las escaleras, tenía la duda de si la alfombra opondría resistencia, o se dejaría seducir por las llamas como las cortinas, en unos cuantos segundos los escalones ardieron.

Entró tranquilo al despacho de Madara, este se bebía su ya clásico whisky mientras veía la noche aparecer desde la ventana. Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y sonrió socarrón, se imaginaba el sermón que venía.

"**Que conmovedor. No me sorprende, desde el momento en el que entraste y me viste aquí, tu reacción me lo dijo todo, te has vuelto algo predecible Sasuke"**, se giró para encararlo. Se bebió todo el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago, lo colocó en la mesa de centro y se acomodó frente al azabache en el otro sillón. **"Aunque no te niego que me habría encantado equivocarme".**

"**Hmp"**, siguió sonriendo cínico.

"**En fin, no me queda más remedio que enmendar mi error, creo que ese pequeño niño tuyo será la opción perfecta, tiene potencial, justo como tú lo tenías, eso sí, a él no le consentiré la clase de libertades que te consentí a ti"**, continuó hablando como si lo hiciera del clima, con una calma y paciencia que no encajaban con la situación, ya que el humo empezaba a colarse por debajo de la puerta.

"**No te permitiré tocarlos"**, aportó Sasuke sin perder su tono distante y sereno.

"**¿En qué me equivoqué contigo?"**, negó varias veces llevándose la mano a la frente, **"te di todo, te eduqué como a mi propio hijo, alejé esas malditas distracciones molestas que te hacían débil…hmp, y ahora lanzas todo al demonio por una zorra y un bastardo, eso…eso me entristece"**, suspiró falsamente.

"**Nunca fuiste mi modelo a seguir"**, apuntó arrogante contemplando como Madara se ofendía.

"**Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos. No tengo tiempo que perder aquí, después de eliminarte con mis propias manos, debo correr a hacerme cargo de tu desastre. ¿Quieres que la lápida de la pelirosa este junto a la tuya?"**, preguntó con sorna, **"así el pequeño Light tendrá a donde llevar flores"**, rio con humor. **"Es broma, lo cierto es que no quedará rastro de ustedes que enterrar, haré desaparecer cada milímetro de su existencia"**, el tono frío de Madara le hubiera helado la sangre si no la tuviera ya congelada. **"Solo una cosa más, siempre he sido curioso"**, sonrió perversamente. **"Ella en verdad estuvo secuestrada por ti, ¿cierto?, por favor, no me decepciones con la respuesta"**, pidió divertido.

No contestó, pero no fue necesario, Madara lo conocía bien, después de todo era su mentor, el azabache no era otra cosa que su creación.

Suspiró aliviado, **"si tan solo hubieras seguido en esa línea y no te hubieras…enamorado"**, escupió con asco. Se levantó poderoso y altivo, Sasuke lejos de asustarse, se irguió de la misma manera, acabar con él era su objetivo, no podía permitirse fallar, de hacerlo, él iría por Sakura y Light.

.

"…_Seremos libres cuando esto acabe…"_

_._

.

.

.

Llevaba gran camino andado, pero las ganas de correr de regreso a buscar a Sasuke no se disipaban de su mente. No comprendía nada de lo ocurrido, pero presentía que la extraña conducta del oji negro estaba relacionada con el regreso de su tío, una gran preocupación le oprimía el pecho, el miedo de no volver a verlo la recorrió súbitamente. Abrió el folder con cuidado y se dio cuenta que se trataba de varias cuentas bancarias, todas a nombre de Light, sorprendida y más asustada que antes, no pudo continuar más sin voltear. Al girar y ver aquella nube de humo que se alzaba sobre los árboles, un escalofrío fluyó por su cuerpo, paralizándole el corazón en el proceso, la mansión se incendiaba, sin pensarlo dos veces partió de vuelta a aquella casa en llamas.

Un disparo a lo lejos la hizo correr sin detenerse, Light se afianzaba a ella cerrando los ojitos al sentir el viento frío que le golpeaba su pálido y terso rostro. Minutos después logró llegar, cayó de rodillas con los ojos abiertos, la casa se volvía cenizas. Las llamas iluminaban con autoridad en la oscura noche, ardía, todo se desvanecía al ser consumido por el fuego, el infierno se había desatado, y Sasuke estaba en el.

"**¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!...¡Sasuke!"**, gritaba presa del dolor,** "Sasuke"**, susurró aceptando por fin que no volvería a verlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Jugaba con la pelota afuera de la casa, tenía prohibido cruzarse al parque de la acera de enfrente, aunque de vez en cuando desobedecía. En un potente tiro, el balón salió disparado hacia la calle, sin mucho cuidado corrió a tomarlo, al hacerlo, escuchó el molesto claxon de un auto rojo que estaba por arrollarlo, cerró los ojos cubriéndose con las manos, el golpe jamás llegó, en su lugar sintió como unas manos fuertes y grandes lo levantaban del suelo y lo hacían surcar los aires.

Al sentir nuevamente a sus pies tocar tierra, abrió los parpados concentrándose en la figura frente a él, sonrió dichoso y se abrazó a sus piernas, el hombre le acarició sus desordenados y azabaches cabellos.

"**Creo haberte dicho que no jugaras en la calle"**, lo reprendió con seriedad, **"tu madre se volvería loca si algo te sucediera".**

El hermoso niño bajó la mirada para impedir que él se diera cuenta de cómo se le cristalizaban sus hermosos ojos negros.

"**Hmp, no te pongas así, si te regaño es por tu bien"**, se agachó quedando a su altura.

"**Lo sé"**, volvió a sonreír tranquilo. **"Pero, si no estoy afuera, ¿entonces cómo voy a verte?"**, preguntó inteligente.

Sonrió vencido, aquel niño era tan astuto y perspicaz como él.

"**¿Cuándo será el día que no te vayas?, te extraño, mi tío Itachi y mi abuelo me quieren mucho, pero yo quiero estar contigo"**, comenzó a ponerse triste.

"**No falta mucho"**, confesó haciendo que los orbes del niño –que eran iguales a los suyos–, se abrieran de alegría.

"**¿En verdad?"**, preguntó entusiasmado.

"**Así es, más pronto de lo que imagines"**

"**¡Sí!"**, saltó contento.

"**Pero ahora, tengo que irme"**, le comunicó serio.

"**¡No, no papi, no te vayas, no quiero!"**, negó conteniendo las lágrimas.

"**Es necesario Light, tengo que preparar todo"**, el pequeño niño seguía inconsolable. **"¿Si te doy un regalo te quedarías tranquilo?"**, sugirió llevándose la mano derecha al bolsillo de su abrigo negro.

"**¿Un regalo?, ¿Qué es papi?".**

"**Es algo que me ha servido de mucho"**, sacó aquel encendedor cromado que tanto significaba para él.

"**¡Woha!"**, abrió la boca impresionado cuando lo destapó y encendió la flama. **"Pero mami no me deja jugar con fuego, dice que es peligroso".**

"**Hmp, el fuego no te hará daño, después de todo, eres mi hijo"…**

…

_Se lanzó hacia él con toda su fuerza, ambos cayeron golpeándose en el suelo, el azabache aprovechó la ventaja que le daba estar encima de su tío, y comenzó a golpearlo sin tregua, en cada puñetazo que le propinaba, liberaba algo de su rabia, parecía un poseso, lo único que quería era matarlo de una vez._

_El mayor lejos de quejarse sonreía divertido tras cada golpe, con la mano derecha sin que Sasuke lo notara, sacó el revólver que guardaba en su espalda, lo tomó y apuntó directamente al rostro del azabache, disparó sin titubear, para su mala suerte Sasuke había desviado a tiempo la cabeza. El oji negro corrió alejándose de la vista de Madara, este se recuperó escupiendo algo de sangre y sentándose en la alfombra, el humo se transformó en espesa niebla que cubrió y vició el ambiente, impidiendo que viera con claridad._

"_**¿Por qué no sales de tu escondite?"**__, invitó enfadado, __**"¿acaso te da miedo que te meta una bala en el cráneo?, porque es lo que haré, así que ve pensando cuales serán tus últimas palabras, maldito desagradecido"**__,__se apoyó en el sofá poniéndose de pie._

_Cogió el atizador de la chimenea, y con sigilo avanzó hacia donde provenía la voz de su tío, sus pasos eran como los de un felino que se aproxima a atacar a su presa._

"_**Anda, aparece de una buena vez, de cualquier forma ninguno saldrá vivo de ¡aq-hhhgg!"**__, las puntas de aquella barra de hierro traspasaron por su abdomen, la sangre se acumuló a borbotones en su boca, tanto que casi se atragantó con ella._

_Retiró la varilla solo para encajarla de nuevo en el cuerpo maltrecho de aquel hombre. _

"_**Quién diría que el arma con la que le arrebataste la vida a Temari, ocasionaría también tu muerte, a eso llamo yo justicia poética"**__, enterró por tercera vez el atizador desde su espalda. La pistola cayó de sus manos y de una patada la alejó de su lado. _

_Madara perdió el equilibrio golpeando con sus rodillas el suelo, tosía aquel cálido y rojo líquido en busca de controlar un poco su respiración y el inmenso dolor que lo aquejaba._

_El fuego entró por fin a aquel salón comiéndose lo que quedaba en pie, los finos acabados de madera y los lujosos y costosos muebles se consumieron rápidamente. El azabache caminó tranquilo hacia las llamas y las tocó como si las acariciara._

"_**Ya era hora"**__, soltó agradecido._

"_**¿Cómo es que…?"**__, lo contemplaba algo sorprendido el hombre moribundo._

"_**Puedo hacerlo"**__, completó aun con las manos en la lumbre. __**"Sencillo, ellas no me quieren a mi, tampoco la primera vez fui su objetivo. Si dejas que un simple suceso se convierta en un trauma y después en tu debilidad, estas perdido"**__, apuntó misterioso. __**"Yo me adapté fácilmente, he hice del fuego mi elemento, en lugar de temerle, lo disfruto"**__, soltó con suficiencia._

"_**Después de todo, creo que seguirás siendo mi orgullo…aunque te hayas obsesionado con esa mujer"**__, articuló con dificultad._

"_**Ella es igual a mi, por eso no puedo dejarla ir, aprendió a disfrutar de esto. Mis abusos, mis golpes…"**__, rememoró cada detalle, __**"…no destruyeron su esencia, solo la transformaron para que aprendiera a comprenderme".**_

_Comenzó a carcajearse satisfecho, __**"tarde o temprano te entregaras completamente a la oscuridad, solo mírate como disfrutas mi agonía…no falta mucho…"**_

"_**Hn, no mientras la tenga a ella. Ahora, vuelve al infierno de donde saliste y espérame ahí, tu suplicio está por comenzar"**__, sus ojos ardieron de anticipación. _

"_**Eres más maligno de lo que pensé"**__, sonrió contento._

"_**Hn, adiós"**__, se dio la vuelta internándose entre las llamas y escuchando como Madara daba su última exhalación. _

_A lo lejos oyó el grito desgarrador de Sakura clamando por su nombre, que fácil hubiera sido correr hacia ella, pero no quería entrar en detalles, explicar el porqué de su actuar y para colmo enfrentarse a los demás, no, sabría esperar, un día volverían a encontrarse, y esta vez, no se separaría de ella._

…

Observó como su pequeño de cinco años tomaba el encendedor y lo guardaba con cuidado, Light era su orgullo, de él no había podido apartarse por completo. Lo vigilaba y cuidaba siempre, cuando tenía la oportunidad se acercaba a él, su hijo lo reconocía y lo adoraba con la misma devoción que le mostraba de bebé. Ya se lo imaginaba feliz ante la sorpresa que le tenía. En todos esos años no había estado solo escondiéndose, se puso en marcha para cumplirle a Sakura aquellos planes que un día idearon, su casa, el paraíso en el que los tres por fin estarían juntos, estaba terminada. Los árboles ya creaban una sombra adecuada para que Light jugara en aquel amplio y verde jardín, justo como la pelirosa soñaba. ¿Cómo reaccionarían ella y su hijo, cuando irrumpiera en la noche y les dijera que venía por ellos?, sonrió al pensar en ello.

"**Gracias papi"**, le agradeció el menor con ternura.

"**De nada. Es hora que vuelvas a la casa, está empezando a enfriar"**, le indicó poniéndose de pie.

"**Hmp"**, asintió el pequeño.

"**Hn, espero que tu madre no vea con malos ojos los hábitos lingüísticos que aprendiste de mi. En fin, ya sabes que hacer".**

"**Si, portarme bien, no desobedecer a mami y cuidar que no se le acerque ningún hombre"**, repitió los mandatos que él le daba cada vez que lo veía, **"ah, y no decir nada de ti hasta que tu vengas por nosotros"**, completó con eficacia.

"**Exacto"**, sabía que Sakura aun lo recordaba –Light se lo reiteraba siempre–, en su vida no había ni habría jamás otro hombre que no fuera él, aun así tomó sus precauciones encomendándole a su hijo espantarle cualquier pretendiente incauto que pudiera presentársele a su mujer, el pequeño azabache aceptó sin rechistar, era tan posesivo como él mismo. **"Anda, desde aquí cuidaré que entres a la casa"**, lo empujó delicadamente por la espalda animándolo a cruzar la calle.

"**Adiós papi, hasta pronto"**, se abrazó de nuevo a él y después corrió feliz de regreso.

Al verlo entrar se quedó más tranquilo, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando un taxi se estacionó frente a la residencia. Del auto bajó la pelirosa, con su cabello largo hasta la cintura y sus preciosos ojos tan luminosos y atrayentes como siempre, los años le habían otorgado más belleza –si es que eso era posible–, la miró embelesado y no perdió detalle de ella hasta que se desapareció al cerrar la entrada de la casa.

_Esta noche volveremos a vernos Sakura _–ansió desesperado porque se ocultara el sol–. No la merecía, lo sabía, no era el príncipe de cuento que ella hubiera esperado, no era el indicado, mucho menos era bueno, pero era lo que ella quería, con sus defectos, sus pecados, con su maldad, con aquella oscuridad que siempre lo cubriría.

Sakura era un ángel, él un demonio…

Un ser sin alma, sin sentimientos, ni emociones…

Solo intenciones…las intenciones, de nunca más dejarla ir.

.

..

"_No merezco tenerte, pero…no podría encarar la vida sin tu luz"_

_.._

_._

_**The end**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Listo, finalizada esta historia. Me gustó el final, quedé satisfecha con el fic, ojalá ustedes también, quise darle este toque sobrenatural al personaje de Sasuke, dejo a su criterio que tipo de definición quieran darle a su afinidad con el fuego, como les repito, para mí no era un humano común, desde bebé lo dejó claro. Si se imaginaban que moriría (como siempre que es un sádico), pues no, jamás tuve la intención de darle ese destino, claro que como él lo aclara, tampoco se volvió bueno ni mártir, simplemente desarrolló algo por Sakura, algo que lo hacía contenerse.**

**Creo que es todo, cualquier duda, queja, comentario, critica, etc., etc., pueden dejármelo con gusto. Gracias por leer, por el apoyo que me brindaron a lo largo de los siete capítulos, siempre es bien recibido el interés de ustedes lectores a cualquiera de mis historias.**

**Cuídense mucho, espero que estén de lo mejor, seguimos en contacto, nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Epilogue: Eden

**ᴼᴼᴼ**** Dark Intentions ****ᴼᴼᴼ**

**….**

**Eden**

**….**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Estoy al borde otra vez, desearía poder dejarlo ir…me muero de ganas de recuperar el aliento"_

**.**

**.**

**..**

**….**

"**Entonces el niño pidió su deseo a la estrella viajera, anhelando con todo su ser que este se cumpliera, y no volver a sentirse triste nunca más"**, leía con fervor aquel cuento infantil.

"**Mami, ¿todas las estrellas cumplen deseos?"**, preguntó ingenuo el pequeño azabache desde su cama, cubierto por las mantas solo sobresalía su divina carita, sus mejillas rebosando de un hermoso y tenue rubor, seguramente debido al calor.

"**No todas amor, solo las fugaces, ¿Por qué, tenías algún deseo?"**, cuestionó distraídamente acariciándole sus rebeldes cabellos –tan idénticos a los de él–, un estremecimiento la asaltó al recordarlo.

"**No"**, negó inmediatamente sorprendiéndola un poco.

Su hijo era extrañamente maduro, ella siempre quiso darle una vida como la del resto de los niños, con ilusiones, deseos, sueños, sin embargo Light no lo permitía, cuando él fue creciendo temió que la ausencia de su padre lo volviera retraído o depresivo, pero lejos de mostrarse débil o enojado con la vida, era un niño con pensamiento de adulto muy feliz.

…

"_**Pero… ¿Qué tienes en tus brazos?, ¿Quién es ese niño Sakura?"**__, la miró con ojos sospechosos su madre._

"_**Él es…él es mi hijo mamá, Light es mi niño"**__, fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció después de que la llevaran a la estación de policía._

_Ni siquiera había tenido que llamar a los bomberos, las llamas eran tan majestuosas, que probablemente se dieron a notar varios kilómetros a la redonda. La policía arribó al lugar del siniestro, y ella continuaba ahí, hincada en el suelo protegiendo a su hijo del frío y buscando desesperadamente no perder la razón. Cuando creía que comenzaría a delirar, los balbuceos de Light la traían de nuevo a la realidad._

_Los cuerpos de rescate la examinaron, pero no pudieron animarla a contar nada, se dieron cuenta que era la chica desaparecida ya casi dos años atrás, y que esa era la residencia Uchiha, pero no podían suponer nada, debían esperar a que ella saliera del shock en el que se encontraba y les esclareciera los hechos._

"_**¿Tu…hijo?"**__, la expresión de su madre pasó del alivio a la decepción. _

"_**Sakura, hija, explícate, ¿cómo que tu hijo?"**__, se acercó su abuelo a ella, en esos meses el hombre de hermosos ojos verdes y piel tostada, había envejecido más de diez años, seguramente por la preocupación que fue no saber de su paradero._

"_**Que quieres que te explique papá, esto está muy claro. Ese niño es idéntico al sobrino del dueño de la casa donde encontraron a Sakura, todo este tiempo…no puedo creer que nos hayas tenido viviendo en la incertidumbre y el dolor, todo para largarte con ese muchacho, a hacer Dios sabe que cosas".**_

…

"**¿No me digas que no tienes algún deseo mi amor?"**, se arriesgó a meterse a un terreno más profundo.

"**Mm, no, pronto tendré todo lo que quiero mami, y tu también"**, señaló misterioso.

"**Espero que así sea Light"**, le sonrió falsamente.

Jamás tendría todo, siempre faltaría él, su recuerdo ya no bastaba, saber que Sasuke se había sacrificado por ellos la llenaba de culpa y a la vez amor por él, en todo ese tiempo que compartieron juntos, Sasuke logró un cambio impresionante, pero aun así nunca esperó un acto tan desinteresado y humano de su parte, por eso no pudo ensuciar su memoria.

…

"_**Yo decidí fugarme con él, nos amábamos, queríamos estar juntos"**__, tomaban su declaración en una pequeña y helada oficina. El olor que desprendía la taza de café que le colocaron frente a ella en el escritorio, le generaba algunas náuseas, solo le dio un sorbo por cortesía. _

_La mujer policía que la entrevistaba frunció el ceño y la miró con soberbia. El golpear de las teclas llenó los huecos de silencio que se formaban cada vez que se hacían esas extensas pausas._

"_**Que extraño, él fue uno de los entrevistados, no demostró tener un interés especial en ti, es más, el resto de alumnos confirmó que en la escuela jamás te vieron en alguna situación amorosa con alguno de tus compañeros"**__, indicó acomodando los codos en la mesa y acercando su rostro al de ella, quería intimidarla y agobiarla más de lo que ya estaba._

"_**No lo sabían, nadie lo sabía, pero Sasuke era…era diferente a como todos lo veían"**__, susurró sin poder contener más el llanto._

"_**Mn, tu madre no creyó en la posibilidad de que hubieras huido, dijo que eras una –buena niña–, pero creo que en tu condición, se equivocó".**_

"_**¿Dónde está mi hijo?"**__, evadió la mirada de burla de la mujer._

"_**Lo están revisando"**__, espetó cortante._

"_**¿No debieron consultármelo?, es mi hijo"**__, se puso de pie molesta. _

"_**Hay una investigación que seguir, debemos asegurarnos de que el pequeño esté bien"**__, moderó su voz al ver su molestia._

_Un hombre entró con unos documentos, se los pasó a aquella seria y mal encarada mujer, esta los inspeccionó con sus ojos miel, suspiró derrotada y la observó un poco más tranquila._

"_**El informe muestra que tu hijo está en perfecto estado de salud, Sakura, esta es tu última oportunidad, ¿huiste de casa por voluntad propia con Sasuke Uchiha, o él te obligó?"**__, su tono era de comprensión e interés, contrastando totalmente con la actitud que le había mostrado desde un inicio._

"_**Sasuke no me obligó a nada, yo lo amaba, y él a mi…nunca me haría daño"…**_

…

Le dio un beso en la frente al verlo cerrar sus preciosos ojos negros, apagó la lámpara del buró, a Light le molestaba la luz. Al cerrar la puerta se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, se encontró con su madre y esta le dedicó la misma mirada de siempre.

…

"_**Nunca me va a perdonar"**__, soltó con algo de dolor a su abuelo._

"_**No te desesperes hija, lo que pasa es que le resulta difícil aceptar todo esto, pero verás que un día la confianza que te tenía regresará"**__, sonrió para animarla._

…

"**¿Light ya se durmió?"**, le preguntó continuando con los platos que lavaba.

"**Ya"**, respondió escuetamente mientras tomaba un vaso de cristal.

Tal vez estaba mal, pero ya no le importaba la actitud de su madre, haber pasado por tantas cosas, las cuales solo ella sabía, cambió totalmente su perspectiva, no le interesaba congeniar con nadie, conseguir el perdón de _nadie_, ¿Quiénes eran ellos para juzgarla?, ¿Quiénes eran ellos para culpar a Sasuke?

…

"_**¿Sabes a qué se debió el incendio?"**__, el oficial de cabello platinado y ojos negros era más educado y comprensivo que la mujer anterior, aun así, a él tampoco le dijo algo significativo._

_Se dedicó a negar con la cabeza, aquellas preguntas eran las mismas que se generaban en su mente, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué lo orilló a tomar esa decisión?, ¿Qué lo llevó a separarse de ella y de su hijo de una manera tan triste?_

"_**Al parecer fue provocado, aunque las pruebas periciales no son muy claras, en casos así, a veces las cosas nunca llegan a esclarecerse. ¿Tu novio y su tío tenían algún problema?".**_

"_**No lo creo, él había estado de viaje, yo no lo conocía. Pero…Madara fumaba mucho, tal vez fue un accidente"**__, ¿y qué si lo era o no?, no es como si al saber la verdad Sasuke apareciera de nuevo en su vida, no es como si le importara que él fuera un asesino o no, aprendió a amarlo con todo lo que aquello conllevara, con toda su maldad que sabía permanecía latente, al fin y al cabo, eso era el verdadero amor, ¿no?, cuando conoces cada ámbito de esa persona, cada defecto, acierto, secreto, cuando conoces sus alcances y aun así eso pierde sentido, porque lo único que anhelas, es verlo. _

…

Aún vivía con ellos por Light, porque su abuelo se lo pidió, mientras ella intentaba darle un poco de propósito a su existencia –estudiando medicina–, su hijo convivía con lo que le quedaba de familia. No trabajaba, no le hacía falta, además tampoco permitiría que su niño creciera no viéndola a su lado, ya bastante tenía con la falta de su padre.

Colocó el vaso en el fregadero, después regresaría a lavarlo, cuando el ambiente no se sintiera tan pesado. Pasó de largo el despacho de su abuelo, este escribía nuevamente, solía encerrarse horas en esa habitación solo ideando nuevas historias, el único que lograba distraerlo era Light.

Entró a la recamara y buscó su camisón, su reflejo en el gran espejo de su baño llamó su atención. Su imagen delicada y de niña frágil se quedaron en el pasado, ahora era toda una mujer, aunque no se sentía como tal, su papel más importante era el de madre, ¿y cómo no serlo?, no le interesaba ningún hombre que no fuera él, Sasuke supo marcarla de por vida, muy en su interior reconocía que no encontraría a alguien para amar u odiar tan profundamente como lo hizo con él.

"_Estoy perdida, rindiéndome lentamente…"_

Se desvistió y cambió rápido, su celular vibró en la cómoda, sin apresurarse leyó el mensaje, Itachi volvería pronto de su viaje, sonrió al saber que su hijo estaría contento de verlo.

…

"_**¡Sakura!, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"**__, su rostro desesperado y abatido suplicándole le desmintiera aquella noticia._

_Sin poder responder se lanzó a su pecho y lo abrazó, ambos se brindaron apoyo uno al otro, él había perdido a su único hermano, ella al amor de su vida. _

…

Se recostó un rato en la amplia cama, con la vista fija en el techo, no pensaba dormirse todavía, tenía algunos pendientes de la universidad, solo quería esperar a que su madre se retirara a descansar.

Sintió algunas gotas tibias recorrerle las mejillas, cada noche de cada día era lo mismo, siempre un martirio constante, una desolación imposible de superar, ¿hasta qué punto había logrado colarse en su alma?...

"_Tu fantasma atormentándome a cada segundo…esas voces en mi cabeza no son más que mi anhelo"_

…

"_**¿Un día de campo?"**__, la miró con la ceja alzada._

"_**Mn…si, en el jardín"**__, aclaró apresurada, __**"no te digo que vayamos a otro lugar, podemos hacerlo aquí mismo"**__, se frotó su vientre sintiendo los movimientos de su hijo._

"_**Eso te gustaría, ¿cierto?"**__, se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella._

"_**La verdad…mucho"**__, se sonrojó cuando él acarició su mejilla._

"_**Hmp, bien".**_

…

Giró su cuerpo en el blando colchón, enterrando su rostro en la almohada y acallando sus sollozos, apretó con fuerza las mantas, sintiendo la rigidez de sus nudillos, ¿por qué?, ¿¡Por qué!?, se quejaba su mente repetidas ocasiones, _¿Por qué me dejaste?..._

"_Ven a la cama, no me hagas dormir sola…no podría ocultar el vacío que creaste…"_

…

"_**Sasuke…"**__, pareció arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de decir._

"_**Mn"**__, la cubrió con la sábana y se concentró en que su mirada chocara con la de ella._

"_**Nada…no es nada"**__, pretextó apagando la luz de la cómoda._

"_**Sakura"**__, insistió serio._

"_**¿Por qué…por qué…me hiciste…tu sabes?. No digo que ahora no este feliz, que no quiera estar contigo, o que no te ame a ti y a nuestro hijo…pero… ¿Por qué eras así?"**__, acarició su mejilla, ella no podía verlo, pero él sí, siempre pudo._

_Varios minutos en los que las palabras no llegaron a sus oídos, en los que las respiraciones de ambos se volvieron más pesadas e incomodas, y cuando pensaba que él no le respondería._

"_**No tiene caso que te lo diga"**__, murmuró. __**"Solo te haría daño de nuevo"**__, besó sus labios lentamente, abrazándola fuerte después._

…

Sus parpados permanecían cerrados, conteniendo el llanto que aún le faltaba dejar ir, ¿Cuántas más lágrimas brotarían todavía?, a lo lejos escuchó algunos truenos que parecían partir el cielo, estaba por ser vencida por el cansancio, eso era mejor que seguir sufriendo, apagar por algunas horas su dolor, aunque a menudo era peor, porque en sueños lograba atormentarla de nuevo, ni dormida ni despierta encontraba escapatoria, él dominaba su existencia.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, sintiendo como sus frías manos recorrían su espalda con paciencia, con un roce que apenas y podía percibir, apretó los ojos y sonrió débilmente, esos sueños eran los mejores, cuando creía que él estaba con ella, cuando pretendía que podía tocarlo, percibirlo.

Lo sintió acariciar su larga cabellera, haciéndola a un lado para besar su mejilla e inspeccionar con su nariz desde su oreja hasta su cuello, el espacio libre del colchón pareció recibir más peso a su lado, una palma fuerte y áspera acunó su hombro, retirando el tirante y bajando su camisón, depositando besos y ligeras mordidas en todo el contorno de su brazo y su espalda.

"_Lo he intentado muchas veces, pero nada era real…he ahogado mi cordura para poder volar… ¿aprenderé alguna vez?"_

Mordió su labio frustrada, ¿Por qué tenía que ser solo un sueño?, debía despertar y clamar por algo de sensatez, no podía pasarse la vida imaginándolo y ansiándolo junto a ella, Sasuke estaba…_muerto_, abrió los ojos y descubrió la inmensa oscuridad y soledad que la rodeaba, se sentó derrotada en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

…

"_**Los restos están irreconocibles, prácticamente no quedo casi nada de ambos, pero es imposible que alguno haya podido salir con vida"**__, les informaba aquel detective._

"_**Entonces…eso es todo"**__, murmuró Itachi con la vista en el suelo, mostraba mucha más entereza que ella, que estaba a punto de volverse loca de dolor._

"_**¡No…no…no, no, no!"**_

…

"**No…"**, susurró sin fuerzas a la nada.

Un toque tierno y suave se instaló en su cabeza, tensándola y asustándola a la vez. Con miedo y preocupación levantó el rostro, una figura poderosa e imponente se descubría frente a ella. Las sombras no le permitían reconocer aquel rostro que destellaba fuego por los ojos, hasta que un rayo iluminó la habitación, alumbrando cada rincón y mostrándole al extraño.

Abrió la boca sorprendida y aterrada, retrocedió sobre la cama topando con la cabecera y cubriéndose con las colchas, la oscuridad reinó de nuevo, podía ver como él avanzaba hacia ella.

"**No…debo estar soñando…tu…tu estas muerto"**, articuló con pena y espanto.

"**Sakura…"**, su voz era la misma.

Cerró los ojos y negó incontables ocasiones, comenzó a rezar fervientemente, abrazándose a sus rodillas y meciéndose de un lado a otro.

"**Mírame"**, le ordenó colocándose frente a ella, golpeándola con su cálido aliento.

"**Sa…Sasuke"**, musitó abriendo los parpados y acercando su mano a su rostro.

Él tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios, la besó con devoción, para después acariciarla con su mejilla.

"**Estoy soñando…"**, comentó incrédula. **"Cuando despierte y abra los ojos desaparecerás…ya no estarás conmigo, me dejarás sola…como siempre"**, lloraba triste.

"**Enciende la luz"**, le indicó sonriendo.

"**No…no quiero verte desvanecer"**, respondió angustiada.

"_He perdido mi confianza…dame algo en lo que creer"_

"**Te prometo que seguiré aquí"**, se acomodó entre sus piernas, retirando su cabello y acomodándoselo detrás de las orejas.

"**Lo prometes"**, pidió destrozada.

"**Hn, hazlo"**, murmuró en su oído.

Suspiró decaída y acercó su mano a la lámpara, algo dubitativa detuvo su brazo a unos centímetros, temblaba, era el sueño más real que hasta ahora había tenido con él, no quería despertar, no quería regresar a la cruda realidad de verlo partir de nuevo. Encendió la luz cerrando los ojos, todavía podía percibirlo frente a ella, sentirlo entre sus piernas.

"**¿No vas a abrazarme?"**

Se lanzó a su cuello y lo apresó temiendo que fuera solo una ilusión, él la tomó también y la acercó a su pecho.

"**¿Cómo es posible?... ¿cómo?"**, lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, llenándose en cada aspiración de su olor.

Él cogió su rostro con ambas manos, sus verdes gemas exploraron sus finos y hermosos rasgos, era él, se veía tan altivo y atractivo como siempre. Sus labios se juntaron demandantes y expectantes uno del otro, acariciaba apresurada su cabello, su cuello, cada extensión de su cuerpo, tenía que sentirlo en su totalidad.

Le retiró sin paciencia el abrigo negro que lo cubría, después hizo volar los botones de su camisa, embargándose con su torso desnudo, lamiendo la superficie de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa, con fuerza lo empujó haciéndolo caer de espalda con ella encima, él la asió de la cintura y la sentó sobre sí, recorriéndola lascivamente con sus profundos pozos oscuros, apretando sus piernas por debajo del delgado camisón.

Volvió a lanzarse a sus labios, gustosos ambos por la pasión que emergía de aquel inverosímil encuentro. Las manos del azabache se apoderaron de su espalda, tomando la frágil tela y haciéndola girones, ella no perdió el tiempo y desabrochó su pantalón.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban delirantes, él cambió las posiciones y se acomodó sobre ella, mirándola entretenido.

"**¿Por qué…por qué me hiciste pasar por este dolor?, te creía perdido"**, reclamó sin mucha convicción.

"**Era necesario"**, contestó sin pena.

"**¿Sabes lo que he sufrido?, las noches que he pasado en vela, solo deseando morir, anhelando verte"**, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

"**Ya no más"**, lamió las lágrimas saladas, bajando a su cuello y después a sus pechos.

"**¿Qué pretendes ahora…que significa que vuelvas de tu tumba a ilusionarme de nuevo?"**, su voz se perdía en gemidos ante su toque.

No podía impedirlo, lo necesitaba, demasiado, deliraba por él, le pertenecía completamente a ese hombre insensible, a ese maldito que regresaba sin remordimiento para poner su mundo de cabeza nuevamente.

"**Solo lo que es mío"**, lo sintió en la parte baja de su anatomía, apretó los dientes contra sus labios, rasgando así su carne hasta sentir la sangre fluir, ahogando más quejidos de placer. El hilo de líquido carmesí bajó por la comisura derecha alcanzando su barbilla, pero ella solo era capaz de sentir lo que él quería que sintiera. Su comentario la llenó de escalofríos, _suya, _el muy mal nacido tenía toda la razón, ella le pertenecía totalmente.

"**No soy…ah…no soy tuya, tú me dejaste, ahora no soy de nadie"**, articuló solo para molestarlo, conocía cuál sería su reacción, y estaba desesperada por recibir aquellas consecuencias. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, él la inundó completamente entrando con un solo movimiento, acallando su gemido con una feroz intromisión de su lengua en su boca, succionando además la sangre que brotaba de su labio roto.

"**Repíteme eso Sakura"**, la retó con soberbia moviéndose velozmente en su interior, apretando con su mano derecha sus senos, mientras detenía su peso con la izquierda.

Estaba en el paraíso, escuchaba sus propios quejidos y le parecía un espejismo, ¿Cómo podía estar él ahí, haciéndole el amor de aquella manera?, juraba que era un milagro, o una mismísima maldición, ya que de Sasuke no podría provenir nada bueno.

"**Luces hermosa gimiendo para mi… ¿entonces?, ¿Qué decías, a quién le perteneces?"**, aquel vigor era inhumano, parecía un feroz animal, llevándola más allá de todo límite, explotaría muy pronto, no quedaría nada de ella si él seguía con ese ritmo. **"He esperado tanto para esto, cada noche imaginándote de nuevo rendida ante mi…"**, le sorprendía que Sasuke todavía contara con aliento para hablar, ella no podía ni articular una sílaba.

"**Ahh… ¡ahhaa!…"**, cerró los ojos apretando sus muslos, apenas contuvo el grito de liberación que escaló por su cuerpo, todo debido al atroz orgasmo que la azotó en ese instante, quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, su conciencia se nublaba y su respiración se volvió errática. Abrazó a Sasuke fuertemente cuando se desplomó sobre ella, él hizo lo propio, al parecer estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Sintió tanto cansancio que le fue imposible mantenerse despierta, era mucha la impresión como para poder soportarla sin alguna secuela. Despertó súbitamente después de algunas horas, la luz estaba apagada, la encendió desesperada, haciendo que la lámpara casi cayera al suelo. Su vista vagó por toda la habitación, estaba sola, una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho, apretó la sábana con frustración. ¿Se había vuelto completamente loca?, estaba segura que sí, aunque eso no le sorprendía, al contrario, fue una hazaña que resistiera tanto antes de por fin perder la cabeza.

Desnuda y con temor de volver a alucinarlo junto a ella, se recargó abatida en la cabecera, eran las tres de la madrugada, sus ojos se perdieron en la nada, esperaba que todavía existiera alguna esperanza para ella, más que nada por Light, él no merecía quedarse ahora sin madre. Escuchó algunos murmullos y pasos que se dirigían a la habitación, sus escalofríos aumentaron. Alguien entró, su boca se abrió de asombro.

Sasuke ingresó apurado, con su pequeño en brazos. Los observó atónita, el azabache bajó al oji negro acomodándolo cerca de la cama, los dos parecían contentos.

"**¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué aun no estas lista?".**

"**¿Lista?, ¿para qué?...yo pensé que tu…que lo había imaginado todo…"**, se removió mas avivada.

"**Hn, no te des tanto crédito, no tienes una imaginación tan buena Sakura"**, se mofó caminando hasta su armario, removió algunas prendas hasta que encontró algo que pareció interesarle, le arrojó con cuidado una blusa y un pantalón de mezclilla, así mismo descolgó un ligero abrigo.

"**Mami, ¿Por qué no traes tu pijama?"**, los ojos de Light la miraban con bastante curiosidad.

"**Tu madre tenía calor, ven, vayamos afuera a esperar a que ella termine de prepararse, nos alcanzará en seguida"**, ofreció su mano al hermoso niño que la tomó dichoso.

"**Un momento, yo…no entiendo nada, ¿Cómo es que…?"**, Light lucía feliz, demasiado confiado y encariñado con Sasuke, lo cual era extraño, ya que solo lo conocía por fotografías, no creía que recordara algo de cuando convivieron, ya que su hijo era apenas un bebé.

"**Ya habrá tiempo después Sakura, por ahora date prisa".**

"**Pero…no, ¿darme prisa para qué?"**, se puso de pie deteniendo la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo.

"**Para irnos con mi papi, él vino por nosotros mami"**, sonrió lleno de felicidad su retoño.

"**¡Estás loco!, ¿irnos?, así, como si nada. ¡No!, tenemos que aclarar todo, debo hablar con mi madre, con mi abuelo, Itachi está por regresar de su viaje, mi carrera, el colegio de Light, esto…es una locura Sasuke, no puedes aparecer después de cuatro años, ¡sin una maldita explicación!"**, lo enfrentó titubeante, los ojos de él la observaban fríamente.

"**Light, espera en la sala, no hagas ruido, tu madre y yo bajaremos en seguida"**, le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

"**Si papi, convence a mami"**, asintió motivado retirándose del cuarto.

"**¿Cómo puede él tenerte tanta confianza?"**, cuestionó sospechosa.

"**Veo a Light con frecuencia, él ya conocía mis planes, además me mantenía informado de todo, es muy inteligente, es idéntico a mí"**, se aproximó hasta ella.

"**Eres un…"**, sintió la boca amarga, el muy mal nacido tuvo tiempo de visitar a su hijo pero no de hablar con ella, de decirle que estaba vivo, que no llorara más por él, que no se preocupara, darle un poco de consuelo, quiso golpearlo. **"¡Bastardo desconsiderado!, ¿sabes todo lo que sufrí?, ¿todo lo que tuve que soportar por ti?, como la gente me miraba con desprecio por ser una libertina y una mentirosa, como todos me tacharon de ser tu puta…la decepción en los ojos de mi madre, el dolor que le provocaste a tu único hermano, el hueco en la vida de tu propio hijo… ¿Cómo pudiste?...¿¡cómo!?, ¿acaso no decías que yo te importaba?, ¿Cómo dejaste entonces que pasara por todo eso?"**, reclamó con coraje, yéndosele encima, no le importó que la sábana cayera al suelo y quedar nuevamente expuesta ante él. Pudo contener su ataque y la tomó por las muñecas, haciéndola caer sobre la cama con él encima.

"**Era necesario, no podía volver por ti hasta que esto se enfriara. ¿Recuerdas nuestros planes no?, pues todo esta listo, sí, te fue mal, pero eso no se compara con lo que yo pasé, viéndote de lejos, preocupándome porque decidieras olvidarme y rehacer tu vida con otro, con alguien que si te mereciera…"**

"**¡Ja!, Cómo si hubieras permitido que algo así pasara, te conozco, jamás me dejarías estar con alguien que no fueras tu".**

"**Hmp, entonces me conoces bien, y sabes que no podrás impedir esto Sakura, ¿verdad?, que harás exactamente lo que te diga, como siempre, no solo por mí, también por él, Light quiere a sus padres juntos, o dime, ¿Qué es lo que tiene aquí?, una abuela que en el fondo le guarda resentimiento porque cree que arruinó la vida de su hija, un bisabuelo que ya no puede ni con el mismo, una madre que lo deja solo por horas, exponiéndolo a los peligros que habitan en las calles, un tío con una agenda ocupada que lo lleva al parque de vez en cuando, Light me necesita, yo le daré todo lo que él demanda, al igual que a ti"**, acercó su rostro al de ella, haciéndola desfallecer.

"**Tú no lo mereces, ni a mi…"**, su voz perdió toda la fuerza que poseía.

"**No, pero eso no importa, porque siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y créeme, si no te ansiara tanto, no estaría aquí, al menos de eso puedes estar segura, de que soy sincero, mis intenciones, aunque oscuras, nunca se mantuvieron ocultas Sakura, te deseo a ti, una vez aprendiste a vivir con ello, y volverás a hacerlo"**, sentenció seriamente.

"**Tu tío… ¿Qué le pasó?"**, recordó de pronto, esperando con miedo la respuesta.

"**Lo maté"**, soltó sobriamente, ni una pizca de arrepentimiento escapando de esa mirada vacía. **"Era necesario, él no habría dejado que saliéramos con vida Sakura, yo conocía cada detalle de su vida, cada atrocidad cometida por sus infames manos, cuando te vio a ti y a Light, supo que yo ya no era el mismo, no podía arriesgarse a que lo destruyera con todo lo que sabía. No me importaba lo que Madara hiciera, a cuantos desapareciera solo para cumplir sus retorcidos caprichos, o como me dejó sin alma, ayudando a que me convirtiera en lo que soy, pero ustedes…"**, lo vio negar con la cabeza, **"no podía dejar que los dañara a ustedes".**

"**Eres…un demonio"**, al que desgraciada o afortunadamente no sabía enfrentar, encararlo y salir victoriosa era imposible, no conseguía ni quería llevarle la contra, él estaba en lo cierto. Sasuke, el hombre que tan equivocadamente amaba, el padre de su hijo, era un asesino, aunque no le sorprendía confirmar aquella verdad.

Ahí, mirando a los ojos de la bestia, pudo descubrirse a ella misma, nada importaba ni importaría más, averiguó que en realidad nunca escapó de aquel abismo, lo hizo parte de su vida, dejo que la cubriera, por eso ya no se adaptaba a su antigua vida, su existencia solo adquiría significado al compartir el mismo aire que él respiraba, al apreciar el prohibido roce de su piel y al disfrutar de aquella ambrosía que se gestaba en el más profundo de los infiernos.

"_Después de todo, te he perdonado, porque al final acepté, que lo único peor que estar contigo, es estar sin ti"_

_._

_._

_._

"_**¿Entonces te llevarás una larga temporada de viaje?"**__, _la voz de su cuñado sonaba decaída.

"**Si, mi abuelo me apoyó, dijo que le parecía lo más sano, que tratara de labrarme una vida lejos de todo lo que ocurrió en Konoha, y yo estoy igual de convencida, mi madre, por otro lado, tuvo que aguantarse, pero la convivencia de todas formas no era muy sana, además Light está muy feliz aquí"**, observó a lo lejos como su hijo lanzaba la pelota a su perro, mientras Sasuke lo vigilaba de cerca.

"_**Lo voy a extrañar, pero tal vez pueda ir a visitarte en algunos meses, no estaría mal conocer el Occidente, dejaré todo arreglado y los molestaré una temporada con mi presencia, ¿te parece?".**_

"**Por supuesto, que bueno que me avisas, así tendré todo listo"**, se las ingeniaría para convencer a Sasuke, de algo servía ser la única debilidad del azabache. **"De cualquier forma estaremos en contacto muy seguido, no quiero que Light pierda relación contigo".**

"_**Ni yo, sabes que es mi consentido, en fin, estoy por entrar a una junta, me alegra que estén muy bien, si necesitan cualquier cosa, avísame en seguida, ¿de acuerdo?".**_

"**De acuerdo. Suerte con todo Itachi, cuídate, hablamos después"**, se despidió tranquila y finalizó la llamada.

Se acercó hasta los dos pelinegros, tomando a Sasuke por la espalda y abrazándolo fuertemente, él se giró quedando frente a ella y atrayéndola por la cintura.

"**Itachi está contento por Light y por mí, ¿crees que pueda contarle que tu…?"**

"**No presiones Sakura, sabes muy bien lo que pienso de mi hermano"**, respondió desinteresado.

"**Anda, hazlo por mí, sabes que no puedes negarme nada, soy tu debilidad"**, le acarició la mejilla y el mentón con su dedo índice.

"**Tú no eres mi debilidad"**, respondió altivo dejándola pasmada. **"Tú y Light son mi única fortaleza"**, completó abierto, dándole un delicado beso en los labios, el cual ella correspondió con amor.

Nunca se arrepentiría de su decisión, estaba feliz por ella y por su hijo, por fin podrían vivir en paz, a su extraña e incomprensible manera, pero dichosos.

En aquel choque de fuerzas que se llevó a cabo entre el bien y el mal cuando se encontraron por primera vez, hubo un intercambio, ella ingirió algo de su maldad y él…él aprendió a tolerar su brillo.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno, atendiendo algunos de los comentarios, me decidí a realizar este epílogo, no soy muy experta en complacencias, pero creo que estaba bien aclarar algunas cosas que quedaron en la incertidumbre. Lejos de la opinión que puedan tener ustedes, la cual respeto muchísimo, a mí me gustó como quedó, al igual que el final, claro que la historia daba para más, pudieron haberse tomado muchos caminos en esta trama y explotarse hasta el cansancio, pero el resultado fue esto y les repito, estoy satisfecha con todo el fic en sí. Creo que no hay nada mejor que esa sensación, amar y disfrutar lo que uno hace es lo que nos mantiene siempre sonrientes =).**

**En fin, basta de palabrería, solo me resta comentarles que espero no arruinarles la impresión buena que tenían, así como algunos me comentaron, al contrario, ojala este capítulo les llegue en buen momento para que se distraigan un poco. Me tardé, pero para que vean que siempre los leo y atiendo sus consejos. No es un final de cuento (ambos me parecieron igual de perturbados =P) al menos eso intente, que no quedara fastidioso o muy cursi, así que ya ustedes si gustan me pueden platicar que les pareció.**

**Ahora sí, ya está completo. Un millón de gracias a todos y cada uno/a, un abrazo bien fuerte, les mando mis mejores deseos, cuídense mucho y seguimos leyéndonos!**

**P.d.: a los que leen, o leyeron, y les gustó la novia de mi hermana, ese epílogo también está en vías de producción, así que estén pendientes.**


End file.
